Fight for Freedom: A Sonic Series
by Alpha Moon 64
Summary: Sonic, Sally and the Freedom Fighters must travel around Mobius to stop the evil Dr. Robotnik, along with many other villains. Basically, what I would want from a Sonic TV show.
1. S1E1 The Mark of a New Adventure Pt1

**Welcome to my new fanfic! And it's gonna be a long one. This whole fanfic is basically what I would want from a Sonic TV Show and the whole project is heavily inspired off the archie comics. Characters are owned by SEGA, Archie or Penders. Everyone besides Snively are in their Post Super Genesis Wave redesign, unless they haven't appeared in the PSGW world. I hope you enjoy this long project!**

* * *

Mobotropolis

Fang the Sniper, on his hoverbike, known as the Marvelous Queen, was trying to outrun the police after making a robbery at Castle Acorn.

"Ha ha ha ha! You would think security at the Royal Castle would be top-notch but I've seen babies defending their candies better than you were defending this Emerald!" Fang laughed, holding up a purple Emerald, mocking the police and guards. He drove into the marketplace, driving into a few stands. Suddenly, a blue blur started following the weasel.

"What's this?" Fang laughed. "Needing to pull a secret weapon in order to catch me?" The blur ran up to the side of Fang and then ran straight into him, tipping the bike and making Fang fall off. He dropped the Emerald. He reached out to grab it but the blur had already beat him to it.

"You're too slow, pal!" the blur laughed. It stood in front of the weasel, to reveal a blue hedgehog.

"How... can someone... move that fast?" Fang panted. "Who...who are you?"

"Name's Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog!" the blue hedgehog laughed. The police caught up.

"Both of you!" one of them said, holding up a gun. "You're coming with us!"

* * *

Castle Acorn, Throne Room

King Acorn, King of the Kingdom of Acorn, a kingdom made up of Mobians, was walking back a forward in worry. His two kids, Sally and Elias, were watching him.

"Father, it's just an Emerald," Elias sighed.

"Just an Emerald?" the King repeated. "It's an Emerald that is said to have unlimited power…"

"Here we go…" Sally sighed, knowing her father was going tell the Emerald's backstory again.

"The Emerald was brought back by one of my forefather after his trip to the Special Zone, which nearly cost him his life!" the King explained. "After that day, we have always passed it down, generation after generation. There are only seven of those thing on this damn planet and we are lucky to own one of them!" The head guard walked in.

"Sire, we have gotten back the Emerald and have captured the..." he said.

"Yes, yes!" the King interrupted. "Bring them in!" The head guard bowed down then brought Sonic, Fang and the Emeralds in. The king walked towards them.

"So these are the two who stole my Emerald?" the King asked.

"Your majesty…" Sonic said but was cut off.

"Don't 'your majesty' me! You helped steal…" the King yelled. A guard walked up and whispered into his ear. "Mmm? You're telling me the blue saved the Emerald and caught the crook? Very well..." He looked up. "Guards, take weasel away…" he said, making a shooing hand wave at Fang. The guards got hold of Fang and dragged him away.

"It was a two man job, I say!" Fang yelled as the King patted Sonic on the back.

"Apologies, hero, for mistaking you as a villain," the King apologized.

"No worries your maj… wait, did you just call me, 'hero?'" Sonic asked. Sally walked up to them

"Well what am I supposed to call someone who does such a selfless act?" the King laughed.

"Do I know you?" Sally asked. "I've felt like I've met you before…"

"I know you," Sonic said, taking her hand. "Sally Acorn, am I right?"

"Not surprising judging her princess status," Elias said.

"Maybe a name might ring the bells for Sally here," King Acorn suggested.

"I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog," Sonic said, proudly.

* * *

Battle Bird Armada Head Ship

The Grand Battle Kukku XV, was sitting on his throne, watching his workers drive the ship. He was also talking to Dr. Robotnik via face cam.

"We are nearly at Mobotropolis, doctor." XV said. "My troops are getting ready to bomb the city. Once the city is leveled, nothing will stop you from taking over the planet!"

"Good… very good!" Robotnik said. "They will pay for the embarrassment that took place 15 years ago…"

* * *

Castle Acorn, Dining Room

Sally still couldn't remember where she had known Sonic but she decided to stop thinking about as it was getting her nowhere. The King invited Sonic for dinner at the castle, as a reward for catching Fang. The Dining Table was round and 5 places for 5 people had been set up. The King sat in the biggest chair while Sonic, Sally and Elias sat on 3 of the other chairs, with Sonic and Sally sitting next to each other.

"Who's the last chair for?" Sonic asked. Suddenly, a Lynx girl popped out of nowhere, giving Sonic a jumpscare.

"Sorry I'm late…" the girl said, taking the last spot.

"No worries at all, my girl!" the King laughed.

"Sonic, this is my best friend, Nicole," Sally said.

"She's also a living A.I." Elias added. "She's in charge of the castle's electronic systems."

"But we treat her as family, don't we, Nicole?" the King said.

"Yes, thank you," Nicole said.

"Cool," Sonic said. "I've got a friend who's really into computers and that kind of stuff."

"Then next time you come over, you should invite him!" King Acorn suggested. "Anyways, Sonic, do you know of an old man named Robotnik?"

"Robotnik?" Sonic said. Just the name gave chills down his spine. "Last time I checked, he's a heartless, greedy scientist who wants nothing more than the world under his every control…"

"Well put," the King said. "15 years, he once tried to take over this very city, but was defeated… barley. He said he would return and escape. And I'm sure he'll be back even stronger… so do you think we could rely on you to save us for when that day comes?"

"You kidding? Of course I will!" Sonic said. "Anything to protect Mobius!" Suddenly, they all heard exploding sounds from outside. They all ran out see what was happening. The Battle Bird Armada were bombing the city, with Battle Bird troops and Pursuit Drone attacking from the ground.

"Looks like I'm doing this sooner than expected…" Sonic said.

 **To Be Continued…**

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed the first "episode," don't forget to Favourtie, Follow and Review!**


	2. S1E2 The Mark of a New Adventure Pt2

Mobotropolis

The Battle Bird Armada were bombing the city.

"Attention citizens of Mobotropolis, surrender to the Egg Army or else face torture beyond your worst nightmares!" XV said from his ship. Sonic ran out of Castle Acorn. Sally followed him but couldn't catch up.

"Where are you going?" she yelled.

"I have a friend who can help me fight these guys!" Sonic yelled.

* * *

Tails' Workshop

Sonic ran up to Tails door and knocked on it. Tails opened the door.

"Sonic? You know you can just come in, right?" Tails asked. "Especially if an Armada attacking!"

"About that…" Sonic said. "Think you can fly me up there in the Tornado?"

"Why?" Tails asked.

"Because I promised the King I would protect this city and planet!" Sonic said.

"You're crazy…" Tails said.

"C'mon, Tails." Sonic said. "We'll be heroes if we do!"

"You're not going to give me a choice, are you?"

"Nope."

"I'll get the Tornado ready," Tails sighed, walking back inside.

* * *

Castle Acorn, Throne Room

King Acorn sat on the throne, ordering soldiers and air patrol to start defending. Sally ran in.

"Daddy, please let me help!" Sally asked. "I brought these Ring-Blades for a reason!" She activated one of them.

"No, out of the question." the King said. "Too dangerous!" Nicole appeared in the room.

"Sire!" he yelled. "Sally is a princess and as a princess, it's her job to protect this kingdom, no matter the risk!" The King sighed.

"You're right, Nicole," the King said. "Sally, you may join the fight outside… but please, return safe to me." Sally nodded and ran out.

* * *

Above Mobotropolis

Sonic and Tails, in the Tornado, flew around the ships, shooting the cannons.

"How are we going to drive them out, Sonic?" Tails asked.

"Simple, we take down their leader!" Sonic said. "Which is that one, I think." He pointed at the biggest ship. "Aim for the cockpit!"

* * *

Battle Bird Armada, Cockpit of the Main Ship

XV was watching as his troops were attacking the city, while he yelled threats into the microphone.

"Just give up or they'll be no survivors!" he yelled. The glass around him shattered as it was hit by bullets from the Tornado. Sonic jumped in, taking out the pilots of the ship.

"You!" he yelled. "Stop this attack, or else!"

"Or else what, rodent?" XV asked. Sonic homing attacked him, making him lose his balance. Sonic then ran over to the control panel and turned to ship towards another one, trying to make them crash.

"St...st...STOP!" XV yelled. "Are you trying to kill us both?"

"Why are you here?" Sonic yelled.

"By order of Dr. Robotnik…" XV said as he put on a jet pack and got out the microphone. "Retreat! Retreat! Fall back! Fall back!" He activated the jetpack and flew away as Sonic jumped out just as the ship crashed into another ship.

* * *

Mobotropolis

Sonic landed right next to Sally, who was tearing apart Pursuit Drones.

"That was a close one, up there!" She said.

"I made a pretty cool entrance, didn't I?" Sonic laughed. "The Battle Birds are retreating."

"Good." Sally said. "Any information about them?"

"Yeah…" Sonic said, slowly. "Turns out, Robotnik ordered the attack."

"Ro… Robotnik?" Sally muttered. She froze in place, unable to move.

The Battle Birds got the message of their retreat and flew away. Tails and the Tornado landed and he ran up to Sonic and Sally.

"Sonic! Did you see me?" Tails yelled in excitement.

"You did great, buddy," Sonic said. "Sally, this is my best pal, Tails."

"What?...Sorry," Sally said. "I was just… thinking about… never mind…"

"Never mind what?" Sonic asked.

"It's an honor to meet you, princess," Tails said, holding out his hand.

"It's nice to meet you two," Sally said, shaking his hand. "Sonic, my father needs to know this, this second!"

"No problem, Sal," Sonic said.

* * *

Castle Acorn

Sally, Sonic and Tails made their way to the castle and informed king about Robotnik.

"Mmm… this is a problem…" the King said. "Robotnik did say he would be back for his revenge…"

"But if he wanted revenge, why did send someone else to do the work, instead of himself?" Tails asked. Nicole appeared in the room.

"Because he wants to soften us up…" she said. "That attack was to merely destroy our defences and equipment. If the doctor attacked now, we have nothing to defend against…" The room went silent.

"Then I'll just bring the fight to him!" Sonic said. "I will protect this planet from Robotnik's evil!"

"My, my, do you ever stop being heroic?" the King joked.

"But… Going to Robotnik, alone, is suicide!" Nicole said.

"Then I'll bring a team!" Sonic suggested.

"And I'm apart of it!" Tails said.

"Me too!" Sally said.

"Very well, Freedom Fighters, you will find and destroy Robotnik before he destroys us!" the King ordered.

"But they'll need a bigger team…" Nicole said.

"Then you're apart of it as well!" the King said.

"What?" Nicole yelled.

* * *

Mt. Mobius, Veg-O-Fortress

Snively walked into Robotnik's room, with a tablet.

"Sir, I have just gotten word that…" Snively said.

"I know…" Robotnik said, sitting in his chair, looking at his monitors. "But know matter… they have already lost the war before it begun! This world… belongs to me!"


	3. S1E3 Naugus' Leaving Party

Sky Patrol Ship

King Acorn, Sonic, Sally, Tails and Nicole walked in.

"I've contacted Rotor and asked if he would help against Eggman," the King said. "Rotor, old boy, are you here?" Rotor walked out of the kitchen.

"Here, sire," Rotor said.

"Very good." the King said. "We have no lead on where Robotnik is based, so it's your job to find a lead." He started walking out. "Good luck on your search, Freedom Fighters."

Everyone started introducing themselves to each other.

"Sally, my current body is running out of energy," Nicole said.

"Oh, right," Sally said. She got out a portable device with a ring attached to the top.

"Just plug it into she will be able to maintain her body for a lot longer," Rotor suggest.

"Huh?" Sonic was confused.

"She having a body takes alot of energy, Sonic," Tails explained. "She needs to a constant energy source to maintain it."

"Correct," Nicole said. "You're smart for a kid." Tails' face went red.

"Anyways, are we going to set off or not?" Rotor asked. "Two friends of mine are wanting to join us so we need to head to Angel Island to pick them up."

"Why are they on Angel Island?" Sonic said.

"They're doing some research there." Rotor explained. "By the time we get there, they'll be done!"

* * *

Castle Acorn, Throne Room

Geoffrey St. John ran in and bowed before the king.

"Aha! St. John, my boy!" the King welcomed. "What brings you here?"

"Sire, you can't let the Freedom Fighters hunt down Robotnik," St. John explained.

"Why on Mobius not?" the King asked.

"Mobotropolis would have been completely destroyed if it wasn't for these heroes," St. John said. "To let them go off on an adventure, would mean the end of Mobotropolis!"

"I see your point, St. John," the King said. "But these heroes won't be around forever to protect this city from Robotnik. The only way to restore peace to take out Robotnik himself."

"I… I understand, Sire," St. John said.

"On the brighter side of news, Walter Naugus has been arrested." the King added. "At least that battle is now over."

St. John nodded and walked out.

* * *

Mobotropolis, Detention Center

St. John walked in. There were 6 cells with people in. There was a glass wall, stopping the getting out.

"Oooh, lookie!" Flying Frog laughed. "It's stink tail!"

"Mind opening these cells, commander of the king's army?" Sgt Simian yelled.

"I will not be doing anything of the sort, mate," St. John yelled back.

"C'mon, open it up and fight me!" Lightning Lynx laughed. "Or are you chicken?"

"Think you can take us all on?" Predator Hawk yelled, banging on the glass.

"Surprised you even showed up!" Fang laughed. "After all, you did fail to capture me!"

"Enough!" A voice hissed. It came from the last prisoner. "He's here for me!"

"Naugus," St. John said, smiling while looking inside the cell. "How did they catch you?"

"Quiet, apprentice," Naugus hissed. "And wipe that smile! That information is not important… but what is, is the Freedom Fighters…"

"Your prediction was correct," St. John said. "They are about to head off." Naugus smiled. He put on his wizard hat, which was besides him.

"Then let's give them an leaving party," Naugus laughed. "Who's with me?" The other prisoners cheered. St. John sighed as he walked to the prison controls.

"The things I do for you, mate," St. John said, hitting the open button for the six cells. Lightning, Flying, Simian, Predator and Fang jump out of their cells and ran out of the Detention Center. St. John then deleted all camera memory and then turned them off.

"Ha ha! The advantages of having a spy!" Naugus laughed, walking out.

* * *

Sky Patrol, Main Room

Rotor sat in the pilot seat, which was in the main room, a combination of the meeting room and pilot room.

"Are we ready to take off?" he asked.

"All ready," Tails said.

"Good. Launch in 3, 2…" Rotor was cut off when a hologram of the King appeared.

"Freedom Fighter," the King yelled. "Their was a break out at the Detention Center, now the criminals are loose and tearing apart this town! Please, you must…" The hologram was cut off and replaced with Naugus.

"So these are the Freedom Fighter?" Naugus laughed. "Here I thought my escape was going to be easy."

"Naugus!" Sally yelled. "We don't have time for you!"

"I think you will!" Naugus laughed. "I will stop my attack on your city and teleport somewhere else… but be warned, while you're having your little adventure, I'll be waiting to kill you and your friends on sight! Ha ha ha ha!" The hologram disappeared and was replaced with the King.

"Sonic, my boy!" the King said. "You do worked fast, don't you? The criminals are already gone!"

"That wasn't me, sire," Sonic said. "Naugus retreated before we could do anything!"

"He plans to kill us while we're out!" Nicole added.

"Well then…" the King said.

"But we're still going," Sally said.

"And you should, for the good of the kingdom," the King said, signing off.

* * *

Later, Sky Patrol, In the air, Away from Mobotropolis

Sally looked out of the window at the sunset. She was scared of the journey ahead, yet, she was also excited. The journey would decide if Mobius would at peace or not. Sonic walked over to her.

"You ok?" he asked. "You look at little… uneasy…"

"It's fine," Sally smiled. She stared at the sunset. Sonic saw this and stared at it too.

"To think, if Robotnik wins, the future may never get a view like this!" Sonic said. Sally nodded.

"Next stop, Angel Island," she smiled.


	4. S1E4 A Chaotic Visit Pt1

Sky Patrol

Sally ordered the Freedom Fighters for a meeting.

"Right everyone, we're getting closer to Angel Island," she said. "Once there, we pick up Rotor's friends and leave."

"Aww, can't we stay for a bit?" Sonic suggested. "I heard the sights were good there."

"I'm sorry, Sonic, but we shouldn't even go near the island to begin with," Sally said.

"Why?" Tails asked.

"Because of the guardian," Nicole explained. "He's guard a giant Emerald, and because of that, he doesn't like anyone on his island."

"Right," Sally said. "I'm surprised you're friends have been on the island for so long, Rotor."

"I'm not," Rotor laughed. "The island a big place, and the guardian only stays with the Emerald."

"Since the island is big, are you sure we can find them?" Tails asked.

"And if it's unlikely the guardian will find us, why can't we do a little sight seeing?" Sonic asked.

"I've asked them to meet us on the coastline," Rotor said to Tails.

"Because we have a job to do!" Sally said to Sonic.

* * *

Angel Island, Sky Sanctuary Zone

Dark Legion Troops marched along the walls of Sky Sanctuary. Some were driving mini UFO like vehicles, flying around the place. One UFO landed on one of the higher levels of the Sanctuary. Out floated an old robotic echidna head in a glass bubble, with a young echidna lady following.

"What are we doing about the Emerald, grandfather?" the lady asked.

"Patience, Lien-Da," the other echidna said, floating into a building. "The Emerald will soon be our. We just need to wait." Once they were in the building, the robotic echidna floated over to an experimental weapon which on the table. He looked at it, then looked at Lien-Da, who signed. She walked over and picked it up for him, due him not having any hands.

"Marvelous piece of technology, isn't it?" the old echidna said. "Perfect for assassination!"

"Are you suggesting…" Lien Da asked confused.

"That you kill the guardian?" her grandfather said. "Yes." Just then, a Dark Legion Soldier ran in.

"Grandmaster Dimitri… a ship has been spotted landing along the coastline!" the Soldier said.

"What?" Dimitri yelled. "They must be here for the Emerald! Kill them! Kill all of them!"

"Can't we test out the experimental weapon of them?" Lien-Da suggested, holding it up. Dimitri thought for a second, then smiled.

* * *

Angel Island, Coastline

The Freedom Fighter stepped out, with Sally carrying Nicole as a handheld device. There were no one there to greet them.

"Where are your friends, Rotor?" Sonic asked.

"They should be here…" Rotor said, scratching his head.

"Why don't we look for them?" Tails suggested.

"Good idea. We'll split up in teams," Sally said. "Rotor, Tails and Nicole will go left while Sonic and I go right."

"Ok," everyone said. Sally hand Rotor Nicole's handheld device.

* * *

Later, Carnival Night Zone

Sonic and Sally wondered the empty streets of the abandoned carnival.

"I wondered what happened to Rotor's friends," Sally said. "I hope there ok…"

"Intruders to Angel Island never leave ok…" a voice said. Sonic and Sally found themselves surrounded by the Dark Legion. Dimitri floated out of the crowd. "In fact, they don't leave…"

"Who… and what are you?" Sonic asked.

"I am the Grandmaster of the Dark Legion, named Dimitri." Dimitri explained. "Do not underestimate me, for that I may of lost my body, but I think you'll find that their is much more to me than meets the eye!"

"You're a transformer?" Sonic teased.

"What? No, no…" Dimitri sighed. "Soldier, take them away!"

"I don't think so!" Sally said, turning on her blade rings and started attacking the soldiers. Sonic joined in, homing attacking and spin-dashing them.

* * *

Mushroom Hill Zone

Tails, Nicole (who had her physical form on) and Rotor were exploring the Mushroom Hill Zone, in hopes of finding Rotor's friends. Meanwhile, Lien-Da and a few Dark Legion Scientists were preparing the experimental weapon.  
"Due to this weapon not being tested yet, I'm going to stand over there while you lot write notes down here," Lien-Da explained, pointing over to where she was going to stand, then running towards it. The Scientist aimed it at Rotor and fired, only for the weapon to blow up on them. Lien-Da ran over, only to see that there was nothing left of the weapon, nor scientists. The Freedom Fighter heard the explosion and turned to see where it was coming from. They saw Lien-Da.

"You alright over there?" Rotor yelled at her. Lien-Da looked over to them.

"Crap, I've been spotted!" She thought. She got a blaster from her belt and started shooting at the Freedom Fighters, making them run away.

"What are you doing?" Tails yelled, running away. Nicole caught sight of a small entrance into a cave.

"This way!" Nicole yelled to her friends, running to the entrance. The others followed. Once in, there was a giant ring spinning around, which teleported them away.

* * *

Carnival Night Zone

All the soldier had been defeated.

"Nice work, Sal," Sonic said. "We make a great team!"

"Yeah, we do," Sally said, blushing a bit.

"Impossible!" Dimitri yelled. "How? How did you defeat my soldiers?"

"They don't really put up a fight," Sonic laughed. "Now where are our friend's friends?" He grabbed held of the head in the glass bubble.

"I… I don't know who you're talking about…" Dimitri said. "All I know was take two Mobians came to take us down but were outnumbered. We've taken them to our current base…" Sally got out her ring blades and pointed them at Dimitri.

"Mind taking us there?" Sally asked.

* * *

?

Tails woke up, only to find himself in a cave with crystals glowing on the walls. There was also a shrine with a giant green Emerald on the top. Rotor and Nicole soon woke up as well.

"Where are we?" Rotor asked.

"My database doesn't have any reading on where we are." Nicole said.

"Where are you?" a voice said. It was Knuckles, who appeared in front of them. "You're trespassing on sacred ground and my home, that's where!"

 **To Be Continued…**


	5. S1E5 A Chaotic Visit Pt2

Angel Island, Mushroom Hill Zone

Lien-Da walked towards the cave entrance, which the Freedom Fighter escaped to. She smiled when she caught sight of the giant ring. She walked into it.

* * *

Hidden Palace Zone

Tails, Rotor and Nicole got themselves up.

"What are you doing here?" Knuckles asked.

"Just looking for a few friends on mine," Rotor said.

"Well they're not here," Knuckles said. "No one should be here but me!"

"Knuckles, what going on in there?" a female voice asked from another part of the cave.

"Who's that?" Tails asked.

"Nothing, Julie-Su," Knuckles said.

"I hear voices," Julie-Su said. "Is there intruders?"

"You said you were the only one here," Nicole said. Knuckles was getting annoyed. Julie-Su ran in with her gun.

"It better not be those Dark Legion freaks!" Julie-Su yelled, pointing her gun around the room. She then saw Tails and the others. "Who are they?"

"Listen, we're just here to pick up my friends," Rotor said. "We mean no trouble."

Knuckles sighed.

"What do you think, Julie-Su?" Knuckles asked. "Should we trust them?"

Suddenly, a light appeared in the middle of the room. Everyone stepped away from it. Lien-Da appeared once the light went away.

"Lien-Da!" Knuckles and Julie-Su yelled.

"So this is where you've been keeping the Master Emerald," Lien-Da smiled. She press a tracker on her belt.

"Oi!" Knuckles yelled, jumping at her. She got out a whip and started swinging it about.

"Now, now, guardian," Lien-Da smiled, jumping backward. "Is that anyway to treat a lady, let alone a guest?"

"You're no lady or guest!" Julie-Su yelled, firing at her.

* * *

Sky Sanctuary Zone

Dimitri, Sonic and Sally teleported. Dark Legion Soldier aimed at the hedgehog and chipmunk.

"Lower your aim, my people!" Dimitri ordered. "They're with me. They will go once their friends are free."

"Hey there," Sonic said to them. "How're doing?"

"Sonic, this is serious," Sally said. "Can you not joke around?"

"I don't know the meaning of serious, Sal," Sonic joked.

"No kidding," Dimitri said, under his breath. They reached the prison building. "Your friends are in there."

"Thanks, doc," Sonic said, walking in. Sally pushed Dimitri in as she walked in.

"You're coming, just in case there is a trap," Sally said. Once they were in, they saw Antoine and Bunnie behind bars. Dimitri floated to them.

"You know these two?" Dimitri asked.

"That is zee Princess, if I am correct," Antoine said. "I do not know zee other one."

"Rotor asked us to find you both," Sonic explained.

"Ah, good," Bunnie said. "Means I can get out of this nasty jail cell." A Dark Legion Soldier opened the cells for them.

"Come on, let's get back to the coast-line," Sally said. "I'll contact Rotor and the others." Another soldier ran in.

"Grandmaster!" a soldier yelled, running in. "Kommissar Lien-Da has the Hidden Palace Zone!"

"What?" Dimitri yelled. "How did she find it? Doesn't matter! Does she have her tracker on?"

"Yessir!" the soldier said.

"Excellent!" Dimitri laughed. "You four!" He looked at the Freedom Fighters. "We did something for you, how bout you doing something for us?"

* * *

Hidden Palace Zone

Lien-Da was fighting off the Freedom Fighters, as well as Knuckles and Julie-Su.

"Could really use some help, grandfather," Lien-Da said to herself.

"This is all your faults!" Knuckles yelled at the Freedom Fighters.

Tails spoke up. "How is it our…"

"She followed you in here! If you never came, she wouldn't be here!" Knuckles yelled. Suddenly, Dimitri, the other Freedom Fighters and a bunch of Dark Legion Soldier teleported in. The soldiers started attacking. Dimitri floated over to Lien-Da.

"What? How?" Lien-Da questioned.

"Don't even act surprised!" Dimitri whispered. "You know we can just teleport to you at will!"

Rotor, Nicole and Tails ran over to the other Freedom Fighters.

"Antoine, Bunnie, good to see you two again!" Rotor said.

"It is good to see you again, Rotor," Antoine said.

"But what are you lot doing with the Dark Legion?" Tails asked.

Sonic and Sally explained everything.

"Why did you agree to help them?" Nicole asked.

"We just wanted to get out of there!" Sonic explained.

"You think you can help Knuckles and us save his Emerald?" Rotor asked.

"Sure!" Sonic said, homing attacking the Dark Legion Soldiers.

"What are you doing?" Dimitri yelled. "Help us, not them!"

"Can it, Dimitri!" Knuckles yelled, throwing a punch at the glass dome but missing.

"Retreat!" Dimitri ordered. "Before he breaks the only thing keeping me alive!" They started teleporting away.

"Yeah! Run away, Dimitri! Like the coward you are!" Julie-Su yelled.

"Here this, guardian: you may have won the battle, but the Dark Legion has won the war! We will return for the Master Emerald and we will harness it's power! Just you wait!" Dimitri, before teleporting away.

* * *

Angel Island Coastline

Knuckles and Julie-Su decided to wave goodbye to the Freedom Fighters.

"Well, this is goodbye, Knuxs," Sonic said. "Hope to see you again sometime down the line."

"Please, never come back," Knuckles said. "And that means for all of ya!"

The Freedom Fighters decided to leave quickly, just in case. Knuckles and Julie-Su watched as they leaved.

"You know, I have a feeling we're gonna see them again…" Julie-Su said.

"I know…" Knuckles said. "It pains me too!"

Sky Patrol, Main Room

Rotor had made everyone coffee for the meeting Sally wanted everyone to attend.

"Thank you all for coming," Sally said. "Together, we form the Freedom Fighter! It is our duty to protect Mobius from harm, whether it be Robotnik, Naugus or the Dark Legion."

"Robotnik?" Antoine yelled. "He is back, oui?"

"Yes, he is," Sally said. "We are currently trying to find his base. It could be anywhere on Mobius!"

* * *

Mt. Mobius, Veg-O-Fortress

Robotnik walked into a room. Inside was the Egg Dragoon. Snively ran in.

"Sire, is this such a good idea?" he asked. "It's only a prototype and you're attacking the whole of Station Square!"

"It may only be a prototype, but nothing GUN throws at me will even dent it!" Robotnik explained. "I'm also taking the Egg Fleet with me, along with an army of Egg Fighters and Egg SWATs! I'll have this done in no time!"


	6. S1E6 I am the Eggman

Station Square

The Egg Fleet was bombing the city and dropping Egg Pawns and Egg Flappers down. The Sky Patrol flew over.

* * *

Sky Patrol

The Freedom Fighters watched the TV, which showed a news report of the attack on Station Square.

"Oh my gosh!" Bunnie said. "So it is true! Robotnik has returned."

"I am thinking we are not going to well," Antoine said.

"We need to save those people!" Sally said. "This seems like Robotnik's first attack, personally!"

"Yeah, but how can we stop something like that?" Tails asked, pointing to the manta ray ship.

"Same way I got onto the crazy bird's ship," Sonic said.

"Won't work," Sally said. "Unlike that one, this one is heavily guarded. Rotor and Tails will stay here and use the Sky Patrol and Tornado to shoot down any fighter jets. Nicole will stay here and try to contact the GUN while the rest of us go down there and save people or destroy Robotnik's robots!"

* * *

Station Square

Sally and Antoine started by taking out any robots on the ground while Sonic and Bunnie took out the robots in the air.

"They just keep coming!" Sally yelled, looking up to see more drop down. An Egg Hammer nearly landed on them but they moved out of the way in time.

"You call that a hammer?" a voice yelled. A pink blur came out of now and destroyed the Egg Hammer. She stood still on the robot's dead body, showing she was a hedgehog, holding up her hammer. "This is a hammer."

"And you are?" Sally asked.

"Amy Rose, you're highness." she said. "When I heard about your team, I wanted to be apart of it."

"Good, because we could use all the help we could get!" Sonic said.

"Right you are, hedgehog," a voice laughed. Robotnik flew down in his Egg Mobile.

"And you are?" Sonic asked.

"I am Dr. Robotnik!" Robotnik yelled. "The greatest scientist in the world!"

"I never have seen you in person or in a picture, have I?" Sonic said. "You more like an egg...man than a robot...nik."

"Silence!" Robotnik yelled. "You will all bow down to me or else!"

"No way I'm bowing down to Eggman!" Sonic laughed.

"Sonic…" Sally whispered.  
"What did you call me?" Robotnik asked, angrily.

"Eggman, didn't you hear?" Sonic asked. "I'm only yolking around!" At this point, his friends were trying not to laugh.

"This is all a joke to you then?" Robotnik asked. "Well, here's my joke: Knock knock."

"Who's there?" Sonic asked. The Egg Dragoon smashed through a building! The Egg Mobile went inside.

"Did I say knock? I meant SMASH!" Eggman laughed. "Meet the Egg Dragoon! This machine will be the end of you!"

"One: this is not how we do knock knock jokes," Sonic said. "And two: you're making this too easy! I mean, you've even put Egg in the title of your machine!"

"Shut up!" Eggman yelled, swing the drill sword at him. The Dragoon's feet grabbed Sonic and flew up.

"Sonic!" Sally yelled.

"Sal!" Sonic yelled back.

* * *

The machine threw Sonic on top a roof on one of the buildings. Robotnik (who I, the writer, shall refer to as Eggman because it's less letter and I'm more use to it) started shooting ice lasers at the blue hedgehog, who dodged each shot.

"Stay still you… you…" Eggman yelled. Sonic homing attacked the cockpit.

"Me what, Eggman?" Sonic laughed.

"Stop calling me that!" Eggman yelled. "Robotnik! It's Robotnik!" Eggman shot his drill upwards and made it come shooting down, hitting the building, making the building start falling apart. It looked like game over for Sonic!

"I've haven't know u for long," Eggman laughed. "But it wasn't nice knowing you!"

Suddenly, Tails in the Tornado flew by, shooting at the Egg Dragoon. Sonic jumped on top of the plane's wing.

"Hey, Sonic," Tails said. "What is that thing?"

"Robotnik himself!" Sonic said.

"Finally get it right, HA!" Eggman laughed. "So, your name must be Sonic…"

"And your's Eggman!" Sonic laughed, homing attacking the cockpit again. The machine start to explode. Eggman got out and flew up to his Egg Fleet.

"Mark my word, Sonic," Eggman yelled. "I will have revenge! And Mobius will be mine!" He disappeared, along with his Egg Fleet.

* * *

Sky Patrol

Sonic was telling his friends about his battle with Eggman. Sally made Amy a Freedom Fighter to help them on their adventures.

"The GUN is taking care of saving the rest of the people." Sally said. "We've earned ourselves a break!"

"Finally!" Sonic said. "This hero stuff is hard work."

"Yeah," Sally said, sitting next to him. "This is harder than I thought it was going to be…"

Nicole whispered to Tails.

"Is it just me, or do those really like each other?" Nicole asked.

"It's not you. I've never Sonic been so friendly to anyone before," Tails said.

* * *

Mt. Mobius, Veg-O-Fortress

Eggman climbed off his Egg Mobile. Snively was waiting for him.

"Told you, sire, it wouldn't work," Snively said.

"Shut up!" Eggman yelled. "I created a plan B! I scanned him and now I can create a robotic version of him, that's even more powerful!"


	7. S1E7 The Lord of War

Bottom of the Barrel Bar

Lightning, Flying, Simian, Predator and Fang were all having a pint, waiting for their next assignment by Naugus, who had just walked into the room.

"Morning, Gentleman," Naugus said. "I've got big plans for you all!"

"And what's that?" Lightning asked.

"Listen, Naugus, whatever it is, I can't do it," Fang said. "I still have to kill my sister after leaving me while we were trying to get the Chaos Emerald!"

"Fine, fine," Naugus laughed. "I guess you don't want this then!" He threw a bag of rings on the table. All the crooks reached out to grab it but it then poofed out of thin air.

"Where'd it go?" Lightning asked. It was in Naugus' hand.

"There's plenty more where that came from!" Naugus smiled. "So, are you in?"

* * *

Sky Patrol

Sally called for a meeting.

"Before we begin, I would like to welcome Amy Rose as a Freedom Fighter," Sally said, clapping. Everyone else joined in. "Now for the main reason we're here: Robotnik. Or as Sonic called him, 'Eggman.'"

"Thank you, thank you, I'll be here all week!" Sonic said, bowing.

"Ahem, yes," Sally said. "Anyways, we now know about his Egg Fleet, which attacked a much more defended city than Mobotropolis yet did more damage to Station Square than the Battle Birds did to Mobotropolis!"

"This team isn't even a week old and, already, we fighting a losing battle!" Tails said. "That, and Naugus has said that he plans to kill us and we don't know when that is! The moment Naugus shows up, we've lost!"

* * *

Mystic Cave Zone

Naugus' crooks ran in, then jumping into fighting poses. No one was there.

"We look stupid!" Lightning said.

"No one is here to see so does it matter?" Fang asked.

"Tee-Hee-Hee," Flying laughed. "Come on, giant crystal lion. Come to Flying!"

"Is he always this…" Fang started saying. Flying turned and looked at him with a 'I'm gonna kill you in your sleep,' look. "...creepy?"

"You get use to it," Simian said.

"Us four have been working together for years and I'm still not use Flying!" Predator said.

"This place is covered in crystal!" Lightning yelled. "How do we know which one is the one we want?"

"Found it!" Flying laughed, standing ontop of a giant crystal in a shape of a Lion Mobian.

"Contact Naugus!" Simian ordered. "Tell him we're heading back."

* * *

Sky Patrol

"Why don't we attack this Naugus guy first?" Bunnie asked. "Ah mean, if he's planning on kill us, why not take him out before he does?"

"We have no lead on where he is?" Rotor said.

"And even if we did, he's too powerful!" Nicole said. "We have nothing on us to even fight a wizard!"

"You've got me!" Sonic smiled. "That's all you need, right? I may not of ever met this Naugus in person but I'm sure he's no threat compared to Eggman."

"Don't underestimate Naugus, Sonic," Sally said. "He was once my father's royal wizard but he then allied up with the warlord at the time."

"Which was?" Antoine asked.

* * *

Bottom of the Barrel Bar

"Ah, Warlord Kodos!" Naugus laughed, looking at the crystal lion. "Look how far you've fallen! It's felt like forever since we betrayed King Acorn and started a mini war with him!"

"Where's our pay, Naugus?" Fang asked. "Me back is still hurting after carrying that thing!"

"Apologies I'm late, dear brother," an old woman crackled, walking in. "I had a spot of trouble on the way here!"

"Ah, sister, so glad you could make it!" Naugus laughed, walking over to her. "My friends, this is my 'lovely' sister: Wendy Naugus."

"Hee hee hee. Oh, you're too kind, Walter, too kind!" Wendy crackled.

"Any reason why we would care about all this?" Predator asked.

"Because she's going to do the deed of bring Kodos back to life!" Walter Naugus (who I shall refer to as Naugus like before) laughed. Wendy got out a spell book and mumbled a few words. The crystals started gaining cracks.

"I recommend you all step back a bit," Wendy said. "Probably should take cover!"

* * *

Sky Patrol

"The war between my father's kingdom and Naugus was long and only recently ended." Sally explained. "Kodos was turned into crystal and stored away while Naugus was sent to the detention center."

"Wait, why turn Naugus' minion into crystal but Naugus himself?" Tails asked.

"Because Naugus is a wizard and you can't turn wizards into crystal," Sally said. "Let's just move on from the Naugus business, please?"

* * *

Bottom of the Barrel Bar

"The deed is done!" Wendy laughed. Kodos opened his eyes.

"Where am I?" he asked. "Last thing I remember…"

"It's alright, old friend." Naugus said. "We lost the war but we can now plan our revenge, under my leadership!"

"Yo, our pay," Fang said, still waiting. Naugus ignored him.

"Your leadership?" Kodos asked. "Your leadership nearly got us killed! I'm taking charge!"

"No your not, I am!" Naugus yelled. "It was my idea to take over the kingdom!"

"Which failed!" Kodos yelled. "And I'm not taking orders from someone with an idiotic hat!"

"Shut up!" Naugus yelled. "Without me, you would still be made of crystal!"

"Without you, I would still be working with the king, planning my own attack!" Kodos said. "That's it! I'm taking the Destructix and planning my own attack on the King!"

"The Destructix?" Naugus asked.

"The Destructix, aka, your crooks right here!" Kodos yelled, pointing to the unpaid criminals.

"Do we get paid?" Lightning asked.

"Of course!" Kodos laughed. "Let's go, Destructix. We have other business to attend to!" Kodos marched out of the door, with the others following. Fang stopped.

"Wait…" he said. "My pay from Naugus!" Kodos grabbed him and ran off.

"Well turned on me quickly…" Naugus said.

"Worry not, my dear twin brother," Wendy laughed. "For we have magic on our side! With our magic combined, we will have revenge on that warlord and his goons!"


	8. S1E8 Masters of Chaos and Time Pt1

200 Years in the Future, Outskirts of Onyx City

A male silver hedgehog, with hair to match that of a pot leaf, sat inside an old, broken down, abandoned bus. The only working part was the radio, which was playing, "I Don't Want to Set the World on Fire." There was nothing else around the bus besides ground, sky and a few dead tree and an island which was on it's side. Must of been floating at one point in history. At the bottom of the tipped island was a city, named Onyx City, place which the silver hedgehog once called home but was banished after trying to fight against the City Council and their corrupted laws. But, at the very least, one of the 5 Council Members listened to him.

"Silver!" a female golden tenrec yelled, running into the bus. The hedgehog jumped out of his skin.

"What?" he yelled. "What is it, Gold?"

"The Professor! He wants to talk to us!" Gold said.

"Why?" Silver asked. "And he's in the city. We can't go there. We were banished after I tried to speak up and convinced you to join me instead of working as one of them!"

"But… but…" Gold muttered. Wasn't good with speaking out loud. She used her telepathic abilities to speak to Silver. It was her prefered way of speaking. " _But he said something about changing the past!"_

Silver looked up. It was his dream to change the past.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Silver asked, getting up.

* * *

Present, Angel Island, Hidden Palace Zone

Knuckles laid down on top of the Master Emerald, with Julie-Su sitting at the bottom of the shrine.

"Knuckles…" Julie said.

"What?" Knuckles said, keeping his eyes on the ceiling.

"Maybe we should move the Master Emerald to a safer location, don't you think?" Julie suggested. Knuckles looked down. "I mean, the Dark Legion now know where it is! Shouldn't we move it?"

"And where would you suggest moving it to?" Knuckles asked.

"Maybe to my ship?" a voice said. It was Dimitri, with Lien-Da and a bunch of Dark Legion Soldiers with him. Knuckles jumped off the gem.

"Hands off, fishbowl!" Knuckles yelled. "You're not taking this Emerald anywhere!"

"Of course," Dimitri smiled. "Maybe it would be much wiser to throw the both of you off this island!" The soldiers started attacking but were no match for Knuckles and Julie. Julie then decided to shoot at Dimitri, making part of his glass crack, forcing him and Dark Legion to teleport away.

"We're moving this thing away from this place, right now!" Julie ordered.

"Fine," Knuckles said.

"And I'm calling the Freedom Fighters to help." Julie said.

"What?" Knuckles yelled.

* * *

200 Years in the Future, Onyx City Library

Silver and Gold ran in. Professor Von Schlemmer was waiting for them.

"Guten tag, mein friends!" he said, in happiness. "Ich has big news vhich I'm sure you will enjoy!"

"That you can change the past to make ourselves a better future." Silver said, excited.

"You are very good at this game," Schlemmer said. "Ich has done the research and ich can confirm that is has something to do with the crashed island!"

"You mean Onyx Island?" Gold asked. "And how can one that crash destroy the whole world?"

"Because that island held the most powerful gem in the vorld!" Schlemmer explained. "That gem made the impact of the island crashing over 9000 more times powerful than normal!"

"How do you know this?" Silver asked.

"Books, mein boy!" Schlemmer said. He walked over to a cloth which covered something. He threw it off to show a time machine. "This machine will take you both to the past so you can stop the island from falling! But I just need some spare parts left to finish it. There are boxes on the shelves. There might be some in those."

Silver used his psychokinesis to fly up and grab a box. He then opened it up, only to see a robotic echidna head inside, with longer dreadlocks than normal. He screamed.

"What is that?" he yelled. Schlemmer picked it up and pressed the on button.

"Awake, at last!" the head said. "Where am I?"

"You are in the Onyx City Library, mein friend," Schlemmer said. "Who are you?"

"I don't remember much… my memory was mostly wiped out," he said. "But I do remember that my name was Dimitri and I was betrayed while trying to get the Master Emerald." He looked at Silver and Gold. "Mmm… I remember seeing you two! Yes, you were helping me all those years ago!"

"Well, this is the first time we've seen you," Silver said.

"But I remember seeing you!" Dimitri said. "I see you also have a time machine."

"Yes, but that's to fix the past," Gold said.

"Fix? Bah! It's not broken. This is how the should be!" Dimitri yelled. "You two are going into the past to help past me so the space time continuum can be stable! If you don't help me, the universe will collapse to history becoming illogical! For now on, it's your jobs to maintain history, not change it!""

"Ich vill find the last of the parts," Schlemmer said, walking off. Silver and Gold sighed.

* * *

Present, Angel Island, Hidden Palace Zone

A robotic bird flew through a hole of the cave watched what was going on. The Freedom Fighters came to help take the Master Emerald to a safer location. Knuckles, Rotor and Bunnie lifted up the Emerald.

"I still say we don't have to move this," Knuckles said.

"Would you rather the island crashed into the ocean?" Sonic asked.

"Thanks again for coming," Julie said.

"No problem, anything to protect Mobius," Sally said. "Ok, while you three carry the Emerald, we'll be walking with you, protecting you from the Dark Legion as we make our way to Shrine Isle."

The robotic bird turned around and flew out of the cave.

* * *

Sky Sanctuary Zone

The bird flew past the Sanctuary until reaching the main building. It flew in the window and landed on Kragok's robotic arm.

"The footage have arrived back, grandfather," Kragok said, plugging the bird into a TV. Dimitri and Lien-Da came in and watched the footage.

"So they think just move the Emerald to Shrine Isle?" Dimitri said.

"Of course, we'll be there to ambush them," Lien-Da said.

"It won't be that easy, dear sister," Kragok said. "As you can see, the Freedom Fighters are with them. Our weak soldiers can't defeat the guardian on his own!"

"Well then what chance do we have?" Dimitri yelled. There was a flash of light which blinded them for a bit. After the light went, Silver and Gold were in the room.

"Are you Dimitri?" Silver asked.

"Yes," Dimitri said. "Who… Who are you?"

"I am Silver the Hedgehog and this is Gold the Tenrec," Silver said. "We mean you no harm. We are only here to help you…"

 **To Be Continued...**


	9. S1E9 Masters of Chaos and Time Pt2

Angel Island, Marble Garden Zone

The Freedom Fighters, with Knuckles and Julie-Su, were still carrying the Master Emerald to Shrine Isle.

"Where is Shrine Isle?" Rotor asked, being one of the three carrying the Emerald.

"It's between the Red Mountain Zone and the Ice Cap," Knuckles said, also being on the 3 carrying the Emerald, with the last one being Bunnie.

"Are we sure that it is safe carrying zee Emerald in a Zone where the ground is always breaking?" Antoine asked.

"According to Julie, this is the safest and quickest route," Sally said.

"I wouldn't say safest, princess," a voice said. Suddenly, Kragok and some Dark Soldiers came out of nowhere, with some floating the in sky but having a blue aura around them. "If you want to get out of here, alive, hand the Master Emerald, now!"

"Kragok!" Knuckles yelled. "Julie and I can defeat your butt as is, but we have a whole team now!"

"The floating is a cute effect, thought," Sonic teased.

"It's not just for show," Kragok smiled. "It's our ticket to victory!" Suddenly the Master Emerald started floating, with the same blue aura around it. It moved over the Dark Legion. Silver and Gold floated up, with Silver's power, and sat on the Emerald.

"Hey, who are you two?" Knuckles yelled.

"They're with us!" Kragok said. "You two, go back to base! We'll cover you!"

"Yes sir," Gold said, jumping off the Emerald, with Silver following. They ran away, with the Emerald following.

"I'm going after that thing!" Knuckles yelled, pushing the Dark Legion aside, following Silver and Gold.

"Be my guest, guardian," Kragok laughed. "You're no match for Silver and Gold!" A bullet flew past is face. It was Julie.

"Stop the order, or else," Julie yelled. Kragok shot a laser from his robotic arm at Juile's gun.

"Or else, what?" Kragok smiled.

"Sal, you, Julie and the rest of the Freedom Fighters deal with the Dark Legion chumps while Tails and I scout ahead to find Knuckles and the Emerald," Sonic said.

"Ok," Sally said.

"I'm going too," Amy said.

"Ur… why?" Tails asked.

"Oh, no reason," Amy said, looking at Sonic, dreamly.

"Right… whatever, you can come if you can catch up!" Sonic smiled, running ahead. Tails and Amy followed.

"Shoot them! Kill them!" Kragok yelled.

"Be careful, Sonic," Sally said. "Come back in one piece."

* * *

Azure Lake Zone

Silver and Gold were make way with the Master Emerald at hand.

"You know, Gold, I've been thinking," Silver said.

"You didn't hurt yourself, did you?" Gold teased.

"Ha ha ha," Silver said, sarcastically. "I mean, this is the gem that Schlemmer said made the impact of the island over 9000 times more powerful, destroying the world."

"You're point?" Gold asked.

"My point is we take the Emerald away from the island so when it crashes, the impact won't ruin the world!" Silver suggested.

"But Dimitri said we can't change the past!" Gold said.

"Maybe because he's never attempted to!" Silver said. "According to Kragok, the Freedom Fighters aren't from around here! They must have a ship which we can take to get off this island," Silver said. "Are you with me?" There was a pause.

" _I'll always be with you, Silver,"_ Gold said to Silver, telepathy (yes, whenever I write in _Italics,_ Gold is using her telepathic power). She hugged him and he hugged back.

"Aww, cute," Sonic said, with Tails, Knuckles and Amy behind him. "But we'll be taking that Emerald back, now."

"No! You can't!" Silver yelled. "If this Emerald is on the island when it crashes, the world will be destroyed!"

"The island will only crash if the Emerald is smashed into pieces or is taken off the island. It won't crash if the Emerald is on the island!" Knuckles explained.

"You don't know the future, but we do!" Gold said. "The Emerald must be removed, for the sake of everything and everyone!"

"And if the island crashes without the Emerald, fine by me," Silver said. "It won't destroy the world."

"So you're just disregarding everyone living the island?" Tails asked.

"When the island hits the ground, Knuckles and Su will be in deep trouble," Sonic said.

"Two good guys and bunch of bad guys will die if we save the future?" Silver said.

"We're picking the lesser of two evils, here!" Gold said.

"Wait, Silver, is it?" Sonic said. "If you know the Dark Legion are bad guys, but you're trying to save the world, why are you working with them?"

"Something about maintaining history but that no longer matters!" Silver said. "What does is getting this Emerald off the island!"

"If you want to take it off from me, then you've got a death wish coming! Even if it is to save the world!" Knuckles yelled, leaping the at the two of them. Silver used his powers to grab hold of Knuckles and threw him far away.

"It's no use!" Silver said, getting ready to fight.

 **To Be Continued...**


	10. S1E10 Masters of Chaos and Time Pt3

Azure Lake Zone

Amy swung her hammer at Silver, only for him duck and push her back with his psychic powers. Tails ran over, using his tails swing attack but Silver stepped to the side and pushed him away. Gold looked towards the dizzy Tails and started rubbing her head. Her eyes started to glow, as did Tails', who got up and started attacking Sonic.

"Tails! What are you doing?" Sonic asked, dodging Tails attack. Suddenly, Tails dropped down, unconscious. "Tails?"

"Gold? You know your mind control doesn't last long and takes up energy!" Silver said. Gold was out of breath

"He... was dizzy…" Gold huffed. "It's... one of... the few... times I get to use my mind control…"

"We don't have any power rings to regain your energy!" Silver said. "We're leaving, now, for your sake."

"No… the future is more important…" Gold said, feeling extremely weak. She limped to the Master Emerald.

"No, I care about you too much!" Silver said. Gold leaned on the Emerald. She suddenly felt a burst of energy. She stood up.

"I'm fine," Gold said, smiling.

"Huh?" Silver said.

"This is boring, can we carry on with our fight?" Sonic asked.

"Your death wish," Silver said, using his powers to throw the blue hedgehog around. Sonic homing attacked out of Silver's grip and ran up to him.

"Silver, he's going to spin dash you!" Gold yelled. Silver jumped and grabbed Sonic again with his powers.

"How did you know that?" Sonic asked.

"Bet you wish you could read people's minds," Gold smiled. Silver threw Sonic at Tails' unconscious body. Silver used his powers to pick up the Master Emerald and started running, along with Gold.

* * *

Later

"Sonic… Sonic…" a voice said. "SONIC!"

Sonic woke up. It was Sally and the rest of the Freedom Fighter along with Knuckles and Juile.

"Are you ok?" Sally asked.

"Yeah," Sonic said, getting up. "Where's…

"WHERE'S MY EMERALD?" Knuckles yelled, running at him! Bunnie and Antoine tried to push Knuckles back.

"Knuckles, calm down," Juile said.

"He lost my Emerald!" Knuckles shouted.

"It's still on the island." Rotor said. "After all, it hasn't fallen yet."

"Anyways, where are Tails and Amy?" Sonic asked.

"They had it worse than you and Knuckles," Sally explained. "Nicole took them back to the ship. Amy hit her head on a rock and something happened to Tails which we don't that put him in a long sleep."

"I remember one of them mentioning Mind Control." Sonic said. "That might have to do with something. By the way, what happened to the Dark Legion?"

* * *

Shrine Isle

Silver and Gold walked along the bridge.

"If we cut the bridge, then this small island will, hopefully, float off with the Master Emerald," Silver said. "After that, we…"

"Thank you, you two!" Dimitri said, floating down the stairs of the shrine, with Lien-Da following. Dark Legion soldiers were around the small island. They took the Emerald away.

"I know what you two have been up to," Dimitri said. "And it only means I can justify my reasoning to do this!" Lien-Da's hand went electric and formed electric whips on each hand and started hitting Silver and Gold.

"Ahh!" Silver yelled, in pain. They both started running away and into Red Mountain Zone.

* * *

Later

The Freedom Fighters walked along the bridge, only to stopped by Dark Legion Soldiers. Kragok walked over.

"The Master Emerald is ours, guardian," Kragok said. "I suggest you all surrender to it's power!"

"Power which belongs to me and my clan!" Knuckles yelled. "So I suggest you give it back." Lien-Da walked over.

"Sorry, guardian, it doesn't belong to you any more!" Lien-Da said. "It now belongs to…" Julie started shooting her.

"Us! Now return it!" she yelled. The Freedom Fighters started pushing past the soldiers to make their way to the Master Emerald. Dimitri floated away, in fear they would break his bubble. Suddenly, a giant ship flew up from under the island. Two Buzz Bombers flew down and attached to the Emerald and flew up with it. Eggman, in his Egg Mobile, flew down.

"If it isn't Eggman," Sonic said. The island started to rumble.

"Your Dark Legion has been most loyal, Dimitri," Eggman said. "You have earned my protection!"

"This island won't be safe once it crashes, doctor," Dimitri said. "Allow my Legion to be based in your area. My Legion will protect your base if you allow us."

"I will send a ship over for your people, Dimitri," Eggman said, turning around. "Until then, farewell." The ship went with him.

"Get back here, Eggman!" Sonic yelled.

"Hey! I want my Emerald back!" Knuckles yelled.

"Dark Legion, fall back to the base," Dimitri said as his people walked away. "It's the safest place while the island fall." He floated away.

"We're going after that ship, Freedom Fighters!" Sally ordered. "We're getting that Emerald, no matter what!"

 **To Be Continued...**


	11. S1E11 Masters of Chaos and Time Pt4

Angel Island, Red Mountain Zone

Silver and Gold sat down to take a rest. They could feel the island falling.

"What are we to do now?" Gold asked. "We failed to change the future… Should we try again or should be get back to our time?" The saw Eggman's Fleet fly above them, with the Sky Patrol chasing it. Silver smiled.

"Given that Dimitri currently doesn't have his tentacle dreadlocks yet, I'm guessing we have some time before he gets locked away on Onyx and the destruction of the world," Silver said. "We'll return to our time for now and come back when Dimitri want us to…"

"Ok, how are we going to get back?" Gold asked. "We walked through a portal and then we were here. We don't have the power open that portal again!"

"Wait… so we're stuck here?" Silver asked.

"I think so," Gold asked.

"Better make amends with the Dark Legion, then," Silver said, walking off. "Because they're our only allies!"

* * *

Sky Patrol

Sonic, Tails, Sally, Bunnie and Knuckles stood on top of the ship, barely behind Eggman's fleet.

"The plan is that Tails will help Sonic fly onto that ship, while Bunnie helps me. I'm sure Knuckles can help himself," Sally said. "Once on, we find the Master Emerald and get out, without being spotted.

"Too late for that, princess," Lien-Da said, in an Egg Mobile, with a wrecking ball swing from it. "You think a ship chasing us won't make us think that gonna get some problems?" She tried to hit the heroes. Tails got out a remote and pressed a button. From under the Sky Patrol, came the Tornado. Tails jumped into it.

"Sally, Bunnie, you deal with Lien-Da while Sonic, Knuckles and I raid the Egg Fleet," Tails said.

"Ok, sweetie," Bunnie said, blasting at Lien-Da. Sonic and Knuckles jumped on the Tornado and flew towards the Egg Fleet.

* * *

Egg Fleet, Eggman's Control Room

Eggman was putting the finishing touches on his latest machine. Dimitri floated in.

"Doctor, there is something I must talk to you about," Dimitri said.

"Ahh, Dimitri, just the floating ball I need to see," Eggman said.

"You… you wanted to see… me?" Dimitri asked. "Why?"

"I wanted to discuss you're new position in my army," Eggman said.

"My… new position… in your army?" Dimitri repeated. "I'm not apart your army, we're just affiliated with each other."

"Not anymore, you work for me now!" Eggman smiled. "You shall now be Egg Boss of Angel Island!"

"Egg Boss?" Dimitri yelled. "What are those?"

"My regional enforces across the globe!" Eggman said. "You'll be Egg Boss of Angel Island but, until I can send my Badniks over there to put up defenses, you're the Egg Boss of Mt. Mobius, my current base. Refuse, and I'll be forced to blow up of the cybernetic parts I gave your people. So, what shall it be, small man?"

* * *

Egg Fleet, Swordfish Ship, Deck

Sonic and Knuckles landed.

"We're on the wrong ship!" Knuckles yelled. "They took it to that one!" He pointed to the Final Fortress.

"You wanna glide on over there?" Sonic asked. They saw something come the Fortress, which was heading straight to them. It was a silver ball with spike, which turned into a bigger version of Sonic.

"I call it, Silver Sonic!" Eggman said, with his voice coming from the robot. "My most powerful machine yet! I have only just now finishing the final touches!" Sonic homing attacked it, only for it to block. Silver Sonic turned into a ball and chased after the blue hedgehog.

"You know, I'm getting really sick of all these silver coloured hedgehog I've been fighting, lately!" Sonic said. Knuckles used his Maximum Heat Knuckles attack and completely destroyed it.

"Thanks, Knuxs," Sonic said.

"How dare you!" Eggman yelled, with his voice coming from the ship. "No matter, this is where I say goodbye!" The ship the two heroes were stand started to blow up. Tails flew in close and Sonic and Knuckles jumped onto the Tornado. They saw Lien-Da, who's Egg Mobile was smoking, retreating and head back to Final Fortress. Tails flew the Tornado towards the Sky Patrol.

* * *

Sky Patrol

"Sorry we couldn't get back the Master Emerald, Knuckles," Sally said.

"It's fine," Knuckles said. "My and Julie have some friend who can help get it back from Eggman,"

"At the very least, it gives us a chance to get off that hunk of rock," Julie said.

"Why don't you join us?" Rotor asked. "We're also trying to find Eggman's base."

"Yeah, but it'll easier if we split up," Knuckles said. "We'll contact you if we find and you'll contact us if you find it, right?"

"Of course," Sonic said. "It'll be a full on raid on Eggman's base at that point."

* * *

Mt. Mobius, Veg-O-Fortress

Eggman walked out of his ship, with Dimitri, Lien-Da and Kragok following behind. Snively walked up to greet them.

"Did you get the Master Emerald, sir?" Snively asked.

"Of course we did!" Eggman said. "Sadly, we lost Silver Sonic,"

"You can't win them all, sir," Snively said.

"Oh, but I can!" Eggman laughed. "Silver Sonic was only a prototype! This means I build a more powerful version and, which will defeat the hedgehog! Anyways, did _they_ arrive?"

"Who's are 'they', doctor?" Dimitri asked.

"My new Egg Bosses, of course!" Eggman said. "Anyways, where are they?"

"Right here, sir," Snively said, stepping out of the way. Behind him were the silhouettes of a male snake, a male water buffalo, two female pronghorns, a female lynx, a tall male bird and a male turtle whose whole body was made of metal.

"So the whole Egg Boss thing is new, correct?" Dimitri asked.

"Correct," Eggman laughed

"Also, these two showed up, appearing to allied with your Dark Legion, Dimitri," Snively said. "They also requested a place as Egg Bosses!" Silver and Gold walked out of shadow and in front of Eggman.

"These two!" Dimitri yelled. "They tried to run off with Master Emerald!"

"But they also gave the hedgehog the run for his money!" Eggman smiled. "Welcome the Egg Army, you two!"

* * *

 **Silver and Gold? Egg Bosses? And who are these other Egg Bosses? Find out, next time!**


	12. S1E12 The Acorn and the Lion

Sky Patrol

"With Knuckles and Julie-Su helping us find Eggman, our work should done quicker than expected," Sally said, hosting a meeting.

"Ah don't mean to be the bringer of bad news, Sal," Bunnie said. "But don't we still have Naugus on our tail? We to stop him as well."

"I know, Bunnie," Sally said. "But it seems Naugus isn't really doing anything at the moment. And we have no lead on him so he can wait." Nicole appeared.

"Guys, I've detected that someone is on top of the ship!" Nicole said.

"Right!" Sonic said, getting up. "Come on, Tails, let's go."

"Ok," Tails said, following Sonic.

* * *

On top of the Sky Patrol

Tails flew Sonic onto the top of the ship. They were met by the Destructix.

"Sonic, it's the guys who escaped the detention center!" Tails said.

"And they brought ugly with them!" Sonic said.

"I am Warlord Kodos!" Kodos yelled. "And you will see that I am as good as warriors get!"

"And is that why you hired a bunch of loser who got thrown into jail?" Sonic asked.

"Watch your mouth, hedgehog" Fang threatened. "Remember that we escaped and caused a riot in Mobotropolis!"

"With the help of Naugus," Tails said.

"And even then, you ran away before I even came to take you out!" Sonic laughed.

"You won't be laughing for long, Hedgehog! I am here, to get revenge on Naugus! He wants to kill you, but I'm not going to give him the chance!" Kodos smiled. "Destructix! Attack!"

* * *

Inside Sky Patrol

Sally looked up and the ceiling.

"What's taking them so long?" Sally asked.

"They'll be fine, Sally," Rotor said. "Just calm down. We're talking about Sonic the Hedgehog, here. They guy who stopped the Grand Battle Kukku's attack on Mobotropolis, the guy who fought Robotnik and lived, the who…" Suddenly, Sonic came crashing down from the ceiling, with Tails soon following. Rotor ran into the break room, to avoid getting hit and to warn the others.

"Sonic!" Sally yelled. Kodos jumped down, with the Destructix following.

"Princess…" Kodos laughed. "Long time no see. Is this… your finest warrior? The one is currently near death at this very moment?"

"Kodos… but you were…" Sally muttered.

"Defeated? Imprisoned? Turned to crystal?" Kodos laughed. "For a time, I was! Naugus' plan had backfired to take over the kingdom and while he ran away, only to be captured a few years later, I was turned to crystal and left in a mines!"

"So… how did you…"

"Return? That was all Naugus! He wanted back. I wanted leadership. He refused and I took his unpaid workers as my own!" Kodos laughed. "This is goodbye, princess!" Kodos swung his axe down at Sally, only for her to active her ring blades and cut it before the axe could touch her. She started running towards the break room to get back up, but was blocked Flying.

"Why leave?" Flying asked, laughing. "We wanna carry on playing this game with you! It's fun!" He turned Sally around and pushed her into Lightning.

"Hey, Fang, you wanted revenge on her family didn't ya?" Lighting asked. "Well here you go!" He pushed Sally towards Fang, only for Flying to crouch down and trip her over.

"Enough!" Kodos ordered. "You five will deal with the other 'heroes' on board this ship while I deal with the princess!" The Destructix ran into the break room. Sally got up and got her Ring Blades ready.

"I'm not afraid of you…" Sally said. "The Freedom Fighters and I have dealt with worse in the past…"

"You say this with your hero's dying body right next to you!" Kodos said. Sally ran to the storage room to something. Just as she picked up a power ring, Kodos grabbed her and threw her across the room.

"Trying to heal the hedgehog?" Kodos asked he picked up Sally, making her drop the ring. "You won't get anywhere near him!" Sally used her activate her Ring Blades and stabbed Kodos in his arm, making him let go of Sally and screaming in pain. Sally grabbed the ring and ran towards Sonic, putting it around his wrist.

"I've just got to keep Kodos busy until Sonic is fully healed," she said to herself. Kodos ran for her, so she turned around and used her blades, cutting off half of his bread, while tearing part of his shirt. Kodos held back a punch and threw it at Sally, only for her to stab it, making the lion scream in pain even more. Sally then stabbed him in his chest, making him walk backwards in pain. She ran towards the door he was heading and opened, however, Kodos stopped just before the door.

"Trying to get rid of me?" Kodos said. "You won't win, you should've just given up!" Sally ran towards and swung her blade across his face, making him fall backwards and out of the ship, screaming in pain as he fell. Sally closed the door as Sonic woke up.

"Sal?" Sonic said, getting up, slowly. "Wh… What happened?" Sally ran up and hugged him.

"I… I thought you…" Sally said, near tears.

"I'm here, now," Sonic said, hugging her. "I'm alive," The two separated as Rotor walked in. Sally gave Tails a power ring to heal.

"The Destructix escaped in one of Tails' many bi-planes," Rotor said. "What happened in here?"

"I… defeated… Warlord Kodos," Sally said.

"Well it's over now," Sonic said. "He's gone now. Here I thought he was just going to be another villain…"

* * *

Mt. Mobius, Veg-O-Fortress

Dimitri floated into Silver and Gold's room.

"I still can't believe Robotnik hired you two!" Dimitri said. "You two are untrustworthy!"

"Aren't we all, Dimitri?" Gold said.

"Besides, I'm sure you'll come to forgive the both of us?" Silver said.

"Why?" Dimitri asked.

"Because we've been entrusted with being the Egg Bosses of Angel Island!" Silver said.

"So you better trust us and get on your good side or else that island goes bye-bye," Gold said. Dimitri floated out of the room.

"I… see…" Dimitri said.


	13. S1E13 Casino Calamity

Casino Night Zone

The Destructix decided to have a drink at Casino Night Zone after Kodos' defeat at the hand of the Sally Acorn.

"Can't believe Kodos was defeated by that girl…" Sgt Simian said. "To think he was a Warlord!"

"I wonder of my clan ever take me back…" Lightning said.

"Not this again," Predator said, hearing Lighting say of the umtinth time. The owner of the Casino walked up to them.

"Looking down in the dumps, gentlemen," he said. "Is there anything I can get you?"

"Revenge…" Fang said. "Because I need lots of it!"

"Then I can ensure you, I know how to give harsh revenge!" the owner said.

"What do you know about…" Fang turned around to leave as he was talking. "Mammoth Mogul!" The other turned around to be as shocked as Fang at the sight of the mammoth.

"Yes, that is my name," Mogul said. "Who is it you would like to act your revenge on?"

* * *

Later

The Freedom Fighters landed at Casino Night. Sally, Sonic and Antoine walked out of the Sky Patrol.

"So the Destructix went this way?" Sally asked.

"Oui. I saw the brutes got in zis direction!" Antoine said. They walked in, only to be greeted by Mogul.

"Princess! It is an honour to you in my Casino!" Mogul said, shaking her hand. "What brings you here?"

"The Destructix," Sally said. "They were spotted head this way. Have you seen these five?" Antoine held a wanted poster with all five members on.

"I do believe seeing these five earlier today," Mogul said. "Criminals usually hang out round back. You three should go check it out."

* * *

Behind Casino Night Zone

The heroes decide to check round back. Antoine was lagging behind the other and soon disappeared.

"How can villains stand to be in places like this?" Sonic said. "What do you think, Ant? Ant?" Sally turned around.

"He's gone!" Sally said.

"What happened to him?" Sonic asked.

"Same thing as what's gonna happen to you!"

Both, Sonic and Sally, were knocked out and dragged away.

* * *

?

Sonic was the first to wake up. He was tied to a chair. So were the others.

"Good, you're awake!" Sgt Simian said.

"Where am I?" Sonic asked.

"Doesn't matter, does it?" Fang said. "We'll call this place your tombstone, ok?"

"No, I think we should think of a different name," Sonic said.

"But Flying really wants to send someone to their grave," Lightning said. "He hasn't done that in a while and he really want too!"

Sally woke up.

"Guys, forget the hedgehog! He wasn't the one who defeat Kodos!" Predator said. "The princess was!"

"And it was because of that, we didn't get paid… again!" Fang said. Sally used her ring blades to cut the rope and then kicked the Destructix away. She ran over to Sonic and cut his rope, then, while Sonic woke him up, she cut Antoine rope.

"Must we be getting up so soon?" Antoine asked. "5 more minutes, mon princess."

"We're in a middle of a mission, Antoine!" Sally said.  
"One you're failing!" Lightning said, running over to punch the hedgehog but Sonic was faster and punched him first. The three of them ran to the stairs to escape.

* * *

Casino Night Zone

Sonic, Antoine and Sally found themselves in Casino Night Zone. Mogul walked over to them.

"Goodness, are you three alright?" Mogul asked.

"We were being held hostage under your casino!" Sonic yelled.

"By who?" Mogul asked.

"The Destructix!" Sally said. Lightning climbed out of the cellar.

"Lightning, is this true?" Mogul asked, winking at him. Lightning nodded. "Then you Freedom Fighters should get back to your job at stopping Robotnik while I deal with brutes!"

Sally nodded and Sonic, Antoine and her ran out of the Casino.

* * *

Sky Patrol

The ship had already left. Sally crossed the Destructix off her list of villains.

"Who's left on our list, Sal?" Sonic asked.

"Robotnik, Naugus and the Dark Legion," Sally said. "Currently, I think we're going to have the most trouble with Naugus."

"Because of the fact we have no idea where he is?" Sonic asked.

* * *

Casino Night Zone

Mogul closed the Casino for the night.

"That revenge didn't go as planned…" Lightning said.

"No…" Mogul said, pouring tea for them. "Also, Lightning, this arrived for you." Mogul handed Lightning a letter. Lightning smiled.

"Come on, everyone, we have a long journey ahead of us!" Lightning said. "And a new employer!"


	14. S1E14 The Good, the Bad, and the Wizards

Northamer, Thunder Plains Zone

Sonic, Sally, Amy and Tails walked around, trying not to be blown away by the wind.

"I wished I stayed in the ship," Amy said.

"We detected an Egg Army base in this Zone," Sally said. "It may have information on where Eggman's main base is." A wolf lady ran up to them.

"What are you four doing here?" she asked. "It's dangerous here, come with me."

* * *

Egg Army Base

Clove and Cassia, the Pronghorn Sister and Egg Bosses of Northamer, were walking around their base. An Egg Soldier walked up to them.

"Lady Clove, it appears that the wind levels have risen once again!" he said. "We're not sure what's making so much wind in this Zone, lately."

"I'm sure the Wolf Pack won't be able to stand up to these harsh winds," Clove said. "We'll have their village torn down my before lunch."

* * *

Wolf Pack Village

The wolf took Sonic and friends her village, where the wind was much weaker.

"Thank you for the save," Tails said. "What's your name?"

"I'm Lupe the Wolf, but you can call me Lupe," the wolf said.

"It's nice to meet you, Lupe," Amy said.

The Freedom Fighters introduce themselves to Lupe and the wolves.

"We're trying to break into the Egg Army base in this area so we find Robotnik's base to defeat him!" Sonic said.

"No need," Lupe said. "A few warriors from my pack have broken in before. They have no data on Robotnik's location."

"Great!" Sally sighed. "Now what are we going to do?"

"However, we found out that one of their Egg Bosses is setting up a radio tower of sorts at the Chemical Plant Zone," Lupe said. "The tower seems to have alot of information on the Egg Army, including locations of many of the bases."

"Great! Now we know where we're going next!" Sally said.

"Not so fast, Freedom Fighters," a voice said, as the wind picked up. The Freedom Fighter turned around, only to be greeted by Walter and Wendy Naugus!

"Naugus!" Tails yelled.

"What are you doing here?" Lupe asked, grabbing her spear.

"Don't you know?" Naugus laughed. "I thought it would be time to cash in on that promise I offered the Freedom Fighter: DEATH!" Naugus shot a fireball at the Freedom Fighter, only for them to dodge it.

"So it's you creating the strong winds!" Lupe yelled.

"You don't say, little girly!" Wendy laughed, using her spells to make throw Lupe across the village. Tails and Amy attacked Wendy while Sonic and Sally attacked Naugus. Sonic homing attacked Naugus, but Naugus grabbed him with his metal claw and smashed him into the ground. Sally got out her ring blades and started attacking the wizard.

"I must thank you, princess," Naugus laughed. "I heard you defeated Warlord Kodos! I was going to myself, but, really, I'm just glad he's gone!"

"You're a sick man, Naugus," Sally said. Lupe ran up behind Naugus and stabbed him with her spear. Naugus picked up the wolf and threw her at Sally.  
"Let me take care of that for you, dear brother," Wendy said, healing Naugus' scar.

* * *

Outside the Wolf Pack Village

Clove and Cassia, with badniks and tanks, waited outside the village. Clove look through her binoculars.

"I can't be!" she said. "Retreat, fall back."

"What's the matter?" Cassia asked.

"Naugus is attacking the village!" Clove said.

"Ixis Naugus!" Cassia said, surprised. "Well, I'm going to that, that village is ours!" Clove grabbed her sister.

"Do you have death wish?" she asked. "Look, I just want you safe and Naugus is no joke. We'll head back to base."

* * *

Wolf Pack Village

Amy knocked out Wendy with her hammer, by hitting the witch in the head.

"Nice shot, Amy," Tails said.

"Thanks," Amy said. "We should help Sonic and the others!"

Sonic had gotten up from the ground. Naugus was now dealing with 5 mobians. He smiled.

"You may have won this time," Naugus laughed, with smoke appearing below him. "But, you will fear the name, Walter 'Ixis' Naugus, very soon!" Naugus laughed as he disappeared from the smoke.

"I'll contact the King so his men can take this witch away," Lupe said.

"Thank you, Lupe," Sally said.

"No, thank you," Lupe said. "The Egg Army were getting closer to defeating us, we were losing all hope, but you and your team came and brought us back our hope! Thank you and good luck with Robotnik."

* * *

Mt. Mobius, Veg-O-Fortress

Dimitri, now with tentacle dreadlock, walked out of Eggman's office after getting some upgrades for himself. He saw Silver and Gold walked past. He sighed.

"Afternoon," he said. "May I request my island back?"

"What do you mean?" Gold asked.

"I wish to be Egg Boss of Angel Island," Dimitri said. "After you two stole that position from me!"

"Fine, have it," Silver said.

"W...What?" Dimitri asked, confused.

"We're just trying to find a way to get back to our time period," Silver said. "We only took the Emerald from you because we were trying to get it off the island to save the future but we know that won't work now.

"Really?" Dimitri asked. "Then, let us use this to repair a broken friendship, shall we?" Dimitri had his tentacles out to shake hands. "I help you return to the future, and you'll help me in my Dark Legion, as Kommissars. Agreed?" Silver and Gold shook hands with the glass bubble.

"Agreed!" they both said.


	15. S1E15 The Eggnet

Chemical Plant Zone

A slivered colour turtle, who looked like he was made out of metal. He had many Egg Pawns with him, typing on computers. They were just under a tower.

"Tower model: StH130." the turtle said into a microphone. "Attempt: 169. Let's hope this works, this time." This turtle is known as A.D.A.M. Sonic, Nicole and Rotor arrived to put a stop to him.

"Give it up, now, bot," Sonic yelled.

"Bot?" A.D.A.M. asked. "I believe you are mistaken, hedgehog! I was once a Mobian like you but, due to my research of the Digital World and Nanites, which are the keys to entering the Digital World, failing, my whole body was turned into these Nanites. I made out of millions of the things!"

"Nanites? Digital World?" Nicole said. "The Digital World is where I come from! And I'm made of Nanites as well."

"Nanites are a way for virtual beings to enter the real world." Rotor said. "They **aren't** the key to entering the Digital World."

"Really?" Sonic said. "We come on a mission to find Eggman location and, instead, we go to a nerd convention!"

"Nanites are wonderful, aren't they?" A.D.A.M. smiled. His arm changed into a cannon and started firing at the Freedom Fighters. "They also allow me to hide in computers!" A.D.A.M. disappeared into a the computer nearby an Egg Pawn. The top of the tower started flashing.

"What does that mean?" Sonic asked.

"Wonderful, wonderful!" A.D.A.M.'s voice laughed. "The Eggnet is up and running. After all this hard work, it's finally online! Now, I can use it to easily transport between regions and the Egg Army now has a base in the Digital World! And all information is stored there!"

"So it's one giant server!" Rotor said.

"More like Eggman's very own internet!" Nicole said. A.D.A.M. appeared in front of them.

"Indeed!" A.D.A.M. smiled. "I am the Egg Boss of the Digital World!"

"I feel like I've met you somewhere before," Nicole said. "You're story sound… familiar…"

"I must admit, the name, Nicole, does sound familiar but now is not the time for remember each other's past!" A.D.A.M. said.  
"How do you know her name?" Sonic asked.

"He scanned me, that what's an A.I. usually does when seeing something it doesn't under stand." Nicole said.

"Nice," Sonic said. "Rotor, Nicole, get to the computer and use the Eggnet to find Eggman's base! I'll deal with shiny here!"

Rotor and Nicole ran towards the computer. A.D.A.M. made his arm stretched out to block them but Sonic spin-dashed him, making him fall on his back, unable to get up.

"Just like a normal turtle, aren't ya?" Sonic laughed. A.D.A.M. melted and turned into a silver puddle. The puddle moved under Sonic and started climbing his body.

"Sonic, be careful!" Nicole yelled, while Rotor was hacking into the Eggnet. "He can change shape and form, almost have a liquid like appearance because of those Nanite s! He's trying to take over your body and make it his own!"

"I'm sure Master Robotnik won't mind if I have a body of a hedgehog," A.D.A.M. laughed.

"No can do, shell-head," Sonic said. He started running, hoping the Nanites would fall off. Most didn't. He then saw the purple water and decided to jump in it. He wouldn't have but it was only shallow. The Nanites came right off when in contact with water, weaken them. After all of them were off, Sonic jumped out and ran towards his friends. The Nanites started climbing out the water and started drying off. They then started rebuilding to build A.D.A.M..

"Rot, Nicole, are you almost done?" Sonic asked.

"Got it!" Rotor said. "Eggman's base is… Mt. Mobius?"

"You mean that old volcano in the middle of the ocean?" Sonic asked.

"It's also the tallest mountain on Mobius," Nicole added.

"Nicole, contact Sal and tell her contact Knuckles to meet us at Mt. Mobius," Sonic ordered.

"Right away," Nicole said, getting out her hand held device.

"I know you now…" A.D.A.M. said. "Ellidy's finest creation… My, how you've changed!" He picked up Nicole.

"Put her down!" Rotor ordered.

"And you, Adam, use to work along side him." Nicole said, remembering. "Then you went on a full rampage, reprogramming his robots to destroy!"

"He **stole** my Nanites research to create **you!** " A.D.A.M. said. "I'll be taking those Nanites now." Nicole started disappearing as tiny robot detached from her and onto A.D.A.M.. Sonic boosted into A.D.A.M., throwing him into the water again.

"Let's get going!" Sonic yelled, pointing back the way they came. Rotor ran along but Nicole was weak. Sonic saw this and ran over to pick her up, and carried her back to Sky Patrol for Nanites replacement. Very few Nanites climbed out of the water. The few which did created a tiny A.D.A.M..

"Warn Robotnik!" he said, in a squeaky voice. "The Freedom Fighters are on there way!"

* * *

 **Yeah, yeah, I decided to give A.D.A.M. a difference backstory. Just to let you know, Tommy Turtle doesn't exist this universe. Well, unless I think of a place to put him in, that is.**


	16. S1E16 Endgame Pt1

Sky Patrol, Outside Mt. Mobius

The Freedom Fighters were looking out the window at the mountain.

"How did we miss it?" Sally asked. "It's got his face on it!"

Knuckles and Julie were with them, as well as the Chaotix, consisting of Vector, Espio, Charmy, Mighty and Ray.

The base was surrounded with the Battle Bird's Ships and Egg Fleet. Sally called her dad about the location of the base and the GUN were there right away.

"So, when are we going to attack?" Sonic said.

"We need to plan this," Sally said. "It's this battle which determines the very fate of Mobius!"

* * *

Mt. Mobius, Veg-O-Fortress

Eggman looked on his monitor. It showed his base surrounded with GUN ships. Snively and Dimitri were also in the room.

"Should a prepare our escape pod, sir?" Snively asked.

"No," Eggman said. "If they want me, they'll have to get pass the battle birds, my Egg Bosses still here and all my robots if they ever want a chance at fighting me!"

"Egg Bosses?" Dimitri said. "I am in no shape for physical combat, sir."

"I know," Eggman said. "That why you'll be getting your Kommissars, Silver and Gold, to do it for you."

"May I request Lien-Da and Kragok instead of those two?" Dimitri asked.

"No," Eggman said.

"Right… I understand," Dimitri said, walking out. He started muttering to himself. "Of course, they can't be there when they're in the future…"

* * *

Battle Bird Ship

Sonic jumped onto the main ship of the Battle Bird Armada and took out a few members. A giant robotic hawk appear, with the Grand Battle Kukku XV inside piloting it.

"You like it, hedgehog?" XV asked. "I've been saving it just for you!"

He started shooting laser beams at Sonic, then swooped down to pick him up. Sonic spin dashed out of the bird's grip and landed near one of the cannons. He took control of it and started shooting the robotic hawk down, but the hawk shot a bunch missiles at the cannon, destroying it.

"Even if you defeat, there's no way you can get into the base!" XV laughed. Sonic homing attack the cockpit and lored the robotic hawk into the side of Mt. Mobius, getting Sonic into the fortress and destroying the hawk. Sally watched all this happen.

"Be careful, Sonic," she said.

* * *

Mt. Mobius, Veg-O-Fortress, Hallway

Sonic was in. XV was knocked out from the impact.

"Intruder alert, Intruder alert! Hedgehog spotted in base. This is not a drill, I repeat, this is not a drill!" Red lights were flashing. Sonic decided to make a run for it.

* * *

Dimitri's Room

Dimitri was working on the time machine. Silver and Gold were helping just as the alarm went off.

"No! We need more time!" Dimitri said. "I don't have an energy source!"

"Gold, protect Dimitri," Silver ordered. "I'm going to the power generator."

"What are you going to do there?" Gold asked.

"Oh no you don't!" Dimitri yelled. "That's where the Master Emerald is!"

"Exactly!" Silver said. "This time period doesn't power their stuff with Chaos Energy from these things called Chaos Batteries yet! There's no way a time machine will work without Chaos Energy!"

* * *

Outside Mt. Mobius

Rotor, using the Sky Patrol's turret and Tails, using the Tornado, started shooting down the Battle Bird Armada ships. Birds were flying out of the ships to save themselves.

"Ha! Take that, Eggman!" Tails yelled. The GUN ships and jets helped the Freedom Fighters take down the birds. Rotor shot the mustache the face carved into the mountain.

* * *

Veg-O-Fortress

Sonic kept running until he met by Egg Pawns, blocking his way.

"Like you guys will be problem!" Sonic laughed, jumping over them. After he jumped over them, he was punched in face. He looked to see who it was. It was a male water buffalo. Behind him, was a male snake and a female lynx.

"So you're the one Dr. Robotnik been having trouble with." the water buffalo smiled, cracking his knuckles. "Well, that ends today!"

 **To Be Continued...**


	17. S1E17 Endgame Pt2

Veg-O-Fortress

"So, you must be Eggman's friends." Sonic said. "We'll sorry, as much as you're going to try protect your friend, I'm trying to protect mine!" Sonic tried to jump over the Egg Bosses but the Lynx grabbed his leg and throw him down.

"Don't you dare escape from Conquering Storm!" the lynx said. Sonic spin dashed into Conquering and homing attacked the snake.

"Fool!" the snake yelled, with circles coming out of his cobra hood. Sonic missed his homing attack and was on the floor. "Now knee before Lord Mordred Hood!" The water buffalo grabbed the weaken hedgehog.

"Now for the finishing blow!" he laughed, slamming Sonic into a wall. "Served by Axel the Water Buffalo!" The three Egg Bosses laughed.

* * *

Outside Mt. Mobius

Rotor shot a hole through a hole in Eggman's carved face on the mountain. Sally, Antoine, Bunnie, Amy, Knuckles, Julie and the Chaotix jumped in.

"Antoine, Bunnie and I will find and help Sonic," Sally said. "Knuckles, you, Julie and the Chaotix can look for the Master Emerald."

"Sounds like a plan," Knuckles said, with his team running off.

* * *

Veg-O-Fortress, Dimitri's room

Silver came back with the Master Emerald and plugged it in. The time machine turned on.

"It should take you back to your time period," Dimitri said. "If not… well, good luck."

"Wait, so this can take us anywhere?" Silver asked, worried.

"No, any when," Dimitri correct. "It can only take you any when in the future."

The door started banging.

"Arh! That must be the other Egg Bosses wanting you two out there, fighting!" Dimitri said.

"So it's fighting a losing battle or ending up at some random point is time…" Gold said.

"This portal won't stay open for long!" Dimitri said.

"There's my answer!" Silver said, grabbing Gold's arm and running in. The portal then closed. Vector and Mighty smashed down the door. Knuckle ran in.

"Dimitri! Where is it?" Knuckles yelled, grabbing the glass bubble.

"It… it's… right over there," Dimitri said, scared out of his life. Vector grabbed it as Knuckles dropped Dimitri and walked out.

* * *

Corridor

The three Egg Bosses were beating up Sonic. He was out numbered.

"What's the matter, hedgehog?" Axel laughed. "If you can't take one us three, there's no way you can take on Robotnik!" Sudden, he was hit on the head with a hammer. It was Amy.

"You stay away from my Sonic!" Amy yelled, knocking out Axel.

"Amy!" Sonic yelled. Antoine, Bunnie and Sally were with her. While Antoine dealt with Hood and Bunnie dealt with Conquering, Sally helped Sonic up.

"You ok?" Sally asked.

"Like some chumps are gonna keep me down, Sal," Sonic chuckled.

"If Dimitri's Kommissars were here…" Conquering said, being pinned down by Bunnie.

"Well too bad they're not!" Sonic laughed. "Time to crack an Eggman!"

"I'm coming too!" Sally said, stopping Sonic.

"What?" Sonic said, surprised.

"We need to stop Robotnik together," Sally said. "It's my father's kingdom, so I should be in this fight too!"

"Don't worry about us," Bunnie said. "We'll take these Egg Boss to the Sky Patrol so they can be sent to the detention center!"

"Right," Sonic said. "Come on, Sal. We got a Ro-Butt-Nik to beat!" Sonic and Sally both ran off deeper into the fortress while Amy, Antoine and Bunnie dragged the Egg Bosses away.

* * *

Eggman's Control Room

Eggman and Snively were talking to Dimitri, who was on the screen.

"My Kommissers refused to fight the blue hedgehog, allowed the guardian to take the Master Emerald and made a run for it!" Dimitri explained, trying to not get punished.

"Sir, I just received word from an Egg Flapper Unit that the Egg Bosses have been defeated!" Snively said. "The blue hedgehog and princess are getting closer."

"Not to worry," Eggman said, clicking his fingers. A blue, hedgehog looking robot walked up from behind. "After all, my new weapon is done! It will meet the troublesome hedgehog at Room CD93!"

 **To Be Continued...**


	18. S1E18 Endgame Pt3

Veg-O-Fortress, Room CD93

Sonic and Sally ran in. The room was an empty circle, with a hole leading to magma in the middle of the floor. The room was also pretty tall compared to other room. The door locked behind the two heroes. Eggman in his Egg Mobile flew down.

"Welcome, Sonic the Hedgehog and Princess Sally Acorn," Eggman greeted. "And thank you for coming to your own death!"

"What's makes you say that, Eggman?" Sonic asked.

"Robotnik! It's Robotnik!" Eggman yelled. "And I've prepared a special robot for you two! You, hedgehog, may of destroyed my prototype but I saw that you had trouble with is. So, meet the superior: Metal Sonic!"

Metal Sonic flew down next to Eggman.

"The other one looked more powerful than this one!" Sally said.

"You keep think that," Eggman said. Metal Sonic attacked, grabbing Sally's neck and pinning her against the wall.

"Get off her!" Sonic yelled, spin dashing straight into Metal, who used his Black Shield to block Sonic.

"It's no use, give up!" Eggman laughed. Sally activated her ring blades, but Metal dropped her and zoomed backwards.

"Copycat: Ring Blades." Metal said. Blades appeared on his arms, just like Sally's. He moved towards Sally and dueled with her using the blades. Sonic homing attacked the robot, but it swung his arm, hitting Sonic with the blades. Sonic screamed in pain, now with a cut on his arm.

"Sonic!" Sally yelled, carrying on fighting Metal.

"I'm fine," Sonic said.

"You sure on that?" Eggman laughed. "Metal, if you please!"

Metal grabbed Sonic and hung him over the hole in the middle. Sally ran up from behind and pulled Metal away from the hole, until Sonic was on solid ground again. Sonic boosted Metal into the wall.

"Copycat: Sonic Boost." Metal said, losing the blades then boosting back at Sonic, putting both at a stalemate. Sonic knew where this was heading so he sidestepped out of the way, making Metal boost forwards, towards the hole. Metal tried to stop but couldn't and ran straight into the hole and into the lava!

"No, no, no!" Eggman yelled, flying away.

"Get back here, Eggman!" Sally yelled, giving chase. Sonic followed.

* * *

The Hanger

Bunnie, Antoine and Amy were still dragging the Egg Bosses. They told Rotor to land the Sky Patrol in the Fortress' hanger. Suddenly, Axel woke up, elbowed Bunnie and woke the others and made way to the ships and flew away. Snively was then seen running a ship, followed by Dimitri, Lien-Da and Kragok.

* * *

Corridor

Sonic and Sally were chasing Eggman, who was trying to call Snively.

"Snively!" Eggman yelled. "Where are you?"

"Sir, the Egg Bosses, Dimitri, his Kommissers and I are escaping the fortress while we still have a chance!" Snively explained. "We had a clear shot to escape without the GUN shooting us down!"

"Fine, fine," Eggman said. "But what of the Battle Bird Armada?"

"It appears they have retreated, sir!" Snively said.

"What!" Eggman yelled. "You mean to tell me that I'm the only one defending my own base?"

"What else would I be saying?" Snively said. Eggman hung up and flew into the heart of the fortress. Sonic and Sally followed.

* * *

Heart of the Veg-O-Fortress

The room was dark. Sonic and Sally couldn't see a thing.

"Where are we now?" Sonic asked. The lights turned on. Eggman was in a heart shaped machine, attached to the base. It was the Egg Heart from Sonic 4 Ep 2.

"Welcome to the Heart of my Fortress!" Eggman smiled. "And your grave!"

 **To Be Continued...**


	19. S1E19 Endgame Pt4

Heart of the Veg-O-Fortress

"Give it up, Dr. Robotnik!" Sally yelled, pointing to the Egg Heart with her ring blades. "You're the only one left defending the base!"

"So?" Eggman asked. "You're forgetting that I created the factories for my robots, machines and ships! All on my own!" The Egg Heart started pumping. Sonic and Sally were unsure what it was pumping it. But the decided it was best not to find out. Sonic homing attacked the highers vessels, to stop where the pumping was going, while Sally cut the lowers ones. Eggman shot laser at them, making the dodge out of the way.

"This isn't going to work!" Sally said, seeing the Egg Heart repair itself. A shockwave came out of machine and once it hit Sonic and Sally, they fell on the ceiling. It had reverse gravity.

"Good luck getting to me while stuck up there!" Eggman laughed.

"You may be laughing now, Eggman," Sonic said. "But it doesn't make you completely safe!" Sonic spin dashed down the wall and homing attacked the Egg Heart while Sally got out Nicole's handheld device. Nicole appeared out of it.

"Any ideas, Nicole?" Sally asked.

"Yes," Nicole said, typing on her handheld device. "Hacking into Eggnet." Eggman shot lasers at them to stop her.

"Wait," Nicole said, changing her plan and walking towards the wall. "Cut a hole in that wall, Sally." Sally used her ring blades and did as told. There were some wires in the wall. Nicole attached the handheld device to them and typed a bit. The gravity soon returned to normal.

"There you go," Nicole said.

"Thanks, Nicole," Sonic said, homing attacking the Egg Heart. "Pretty weak machine, doc."

"It was designed to control everything in the base!" Eggman yelled. "But since everyone and everything escaped, I can't use it to it's full potential!" Sonic and Sally both helped cut the vessels. Nicole had disabled the self repair. The Egg Heart soon laid there, on the ground, helpless.

"Game over, Doc," Sonic said, standing on the machine.

"Maybe so, hedgehog…" Eggman said. "For you!" The Egg Heart started flying, with Sonic on it! It flew straight through the ceiling.

"Sonic!" Sally yelled. "Nicole, we need to go after them!"

* * *

Launch Room

The Egg Heart flew into a launch room. At this point, Sonic dropped off, hurt. The Egg Heart flew into a giant orange ship. The ship looked like a spaceship, but it was bottomless and had no floor inside, as it was supposed to be driven with the Egg Heart or Egg Mobile and this was to stop industry from getting in. The jets were on the wings, with Sonic under one. The ship was about to take off and burn Sonic. Sonic woke up, to find where he was. The walls of the room started to break off!

* * *

Mt. Mobius

Antoine, Amy and Bunnie were picked up by the Sky Patrol before hand. Everyone saw the rocks on the mountain break away, rolling into the sea. Very soon, the mountain was completely gone, with a flew rocks at the bottom. The Veg-O-Fortress could very clearly be seen now, along with Robotnik's Rocket.

* * *

Robotnik's Rocket

Sonic heard the countdown, he felt the heat coming from above. He decided to wall jump until he was in the rocket. He grabbed onto the sides as the rocket took off in the air at high speeds.

"You may have won this round…" Eggman said. "But I'm not done yet! And with your blue heroes burnt to a crisp, victory will be mine!"

"Not likely, doc," Sonic said, climbing a ladder so he was on the same level as Eggman. "And you call this rocket fast?"

"What? How?" Eggman yelled. "No matter! One false step hedgehog and it's all over for you!" Sonic looked down. He could see the Veg-O-Fortress. He gulped at the fear of falling into the ocean. He looked back at Robotnik.

"Bring it on, Eggman!" Sonic yelled, smiling.

 **To Be Continued...**


	20. S1E20 Robotnik's Escape

Robotnik's Rocket

Sonic was homing attacking the Egg heart, trying to break the glass dome around Eggman.

"Give up, hedgehog," Eggman yelled. "You're going to fall and die anyways. Defeat me, the ship will exploded, killing us both. If you fail, you fall to your death!"

"Then if I'm going down, you're coming with me!" Sonic yelled, still attacking the Heart. "I will give my life to save this planet from evil!" Two arms came out of the Egg Heart and grabbed Sonic, throwing him at a window. The window shattered, but it was near a ladder, which Sonic grabbed. Eggman shot laser at the blue hedgehog, which he dodged.

"It seems it's going to be impossible to break the heart!" Sonic thought. He looked down to see the fuel tanks, attached to the jets. "I did say I would give my life to save Mobius." Sonic climbed down and homing attacked each of the fuel tanks.

"What are you doing?" Eggman yelled. "Stop that!" Sonic ignored him, attacking the second last one. Just as Sonic homed in on the last tank, Eggman grabbed him and threw him down, out of the ship!

"Ha! Have a nice fall, Sonic the hedgehog," Eggman laughed. He looked on the screen. It said: "Warning: Leakage on fuel tanks 1, 2, 3, 5 and 6!"

"No, no, no!" Eggman yelled, detaching the Egg Mobile from the heart and flying out of the rocket, which exploded after barely left, sending him spinning and flying away from the area, until disappearing over the horizon.

* * *

Sonic was still falling however. He saw Eggman be blown away and he saw the rocket explode. He then felt himself land on something. He got up and looked around. He had landed on the wing of the Tornado.

"Didn't think we would've forget about you, did ya?" Tails laughed.

"All right, Tails!" Sonic said, as they flew towards to Veg-O-Fortress where Sally and Nicole were waiting.

* * *

Veg-O-Fortress

Sally jumped on, with Nicole in her handheld device. Sally went to hug Sonic.

"We did it!" She yelled. "You did it! Eggman has been defeated!"

"But he got away," Sonic said.

"But it's going to take alot for him to recover from this defeat!" Sally explained. "Remember, he lost his main base and his Egg Bosses scattered over the globe!"

"You're right, Sal," Sonic said, returning the hug as they flew back to the Sky Patrol.

* * *

Mobotropolis, King Acorn's Castle

The King order a celebration for the Freedom Fighter's victory. The Chaotix had already left and Knuckles and Julie-Su had already returned to Angel Island and placed the Master Emerald on Shrine Isles. The Freedom Fighters were landed up, with St. John putting a medal around each of their necks.

"This city, no, this planet, is in your debt, Freedom Fighters." the King said. "Dr. Robotnik may have retreated, and he may be back, but we know that we have you brave warriors to protect us in our time of need! Non of this would had happened, if it wasn't for our dear princess' leadership skills or for Sonic's selfless action!" Everyone in the room cheered. Elias walked up to Sally, clapping.

"Well done, sister," he said. "You and your team did the impossible!"

"And we'll be ready to do it again," Sally said, looking over at Sonic, who was laughing and chatting to Tails and Rotor.

* * *

Angel Island

A portal opened. Silver and Gold walked out of it.

"I don't think it work…" Gold said.

"No, it worked," Silver said. "It only took us a few hours into the future…"

"You two, again!" Knuckles yelled, spotting them. "I thought I never wanted to see you two on my island again!" He started chasing the two.

* * *

?

"I can feel it…" a voice said. "My time is near… Dear sister, you shall be free…"

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed Season 1. Season 2 will be after a few over fics so make sure to look out for those. Don't forget to leave anyways I can improve the story.**


	21. S2E1 The Trial of Naugus

**I lied! I'm sorry, I just really love writing this series to take a break. And I've been looking forward to writing certain parts of Season 2!**

* * *

Mobotropolis, Castle Acorn

Sonic was walking around the castle. He was treated like family there. They head talking from the King's Throne Room. They walked inside to see what was happening. It was Naugus!

"Naugus!" Sonic yelled, running toward the wizard. "What are you doing here?"

"Cleaning my past sins of course!" Naugus said. Behind him was the King sat on the throne, with St. John and Elias next to him. Sonic looked around. Three of GUN's agents were in there, ready to attack Naugus, incase he was lying.

"How can we trust you?" Sonic asked.

"Because you have my sister locked up in your pity cells!" Naugus said. "I will do anything, my king, to set her free. Rid her of her magic if you have too!"

"But after she's free, what stopping you from betraying us all?" Elias asked.

"Because that would be treason!" Naugus said. "And I know you have a team of warriors which can easily put me down…" He looked over to Sonic.

"Very well," King Acorn said. "From this day forth, Naugus shall be the Royal Wizard, once again."

"Thank you, my King," Naugus said. "You won't regret it!" St. John lead Naugus to the way out.

"Sonic, my boy!" the King called. "You may want to meet those Team Dark fellows over there. They work the GUN!" Sonic walked over to Team Dark, who were Shadow, Rouge and Omega. They introduced themselves. Omega explained he was found by Shadow and Rouge during the raid on Eggman's base and joined them since he was abandoned.

* * *

Royal Wizard's Room

Naugus was walked into his old room.

"Just how I left it!" he chuckled. "Apprentice, you will soon have a much wiser King, one who doesn't fall for tricks!" St. John sighed.

"What do you have in mind, sir?" St. John asked.

"I need to make it look… convincing…" Naugus explained. "Soon, they'll be writing books on 'How the Troll stole the Crown!'"

"Indeed," St. John said.

"In order to become King and have the quickster not defeat me, I need the vote from the people!" Naugus said. "I know, we'll wait for an attack, or just magically make if one if we get none, then I'll be there to save the day, and the people will throw the old man off the throne and place the crown on my head!"

* * *

?

Eggman climbed out of his Egg Mobile. It was damaged beyond repair and he was stranded in the middle of nowhere. He had to make way to the nearest Egg Army Base, which was miles away. From there, he could easily get to his back up base, if he wasn't found by the Freedom Fighter or GUN before then.

* * *

Castle Acorn

"Sonic, come here for a second," the King said. Sonic walked over to him. "I'm terribly sorry to ask this of you, but do you think you could deliver these invites for me?" The King handed Sonic some letters. "I'm having a party here to celebrate our victory! You name in there somewhere."

"I'll deliver these letters faster than you can say…" Sonic ran off and return a split second later, with no letters. "Chilli Dogs!" The King laughed at Sonic's banter.

* * *

Tails' Workshop

Tails was working on the Tornado. He stopped when he noticed a letter on his window. Sonic must have ran in and out, without Tails' noticing. Tails read the letter and then E-Mailed Sally, telling her to tell her dad that he would come. As he walked back to the plane, he door was knocked down. It was Axel.

"Hey!" Tails yelled. "Who are you and what…" Axel grabbed Tails and ran outside, where his Egg Monster was waiting. He threw Tails in, then jumped in, driving away.

* * *

Mobotropolis Park

Sonic and Sally were walking through the park, talking.

"I can't believe Daddy decided to hire Naugus after he tried to kill us!" Sally said.

"Yeah, pretty crazy…" Sonic said. "Anyways, Sally, the reason I wanted to talk was because…"

"Yeah?" Sally asked.

"It's that… when we first met, I didn't think we would have been working together…" Sonic explained. "But ever since then, whenever I hung out with you, I've felt happier and cooler than ever before… I guess what I'm trying to say is…" A bomb landed next to them. Sonic noticed and pushed Sally out of the way, before it exploded.

"Aww…" a voice said. "A good explosion would have made that scene alot cuter!" Out of the bushes came Bean and Bark, two criminals for hire. And, for once, they were hired by someone!

"I don't need this right now!" Sally said, getting her ring blades. But she didn't need them, Sonic was throwing back Bean's bombs back at them, having the exploded on them.

"So this is why nobody hires us…" Bean said as Bark sighed. "Better tell big boss himself we failed." The two ran away but Sonic grabbed them.

"Big Boss?" Sonic repeated.

"Yeah," Bean said. "Sorry can't give anymore information…" Bark grabbed Bean and ran away.

"That was weird…" Sally said.

"I have a feeling Naugus is behind this," Sonic said.

* * *

Castle Acorn, Naugus' Room

Naugus had two Star Posts. He was casting a spell. St. John watched. A portal opened between the Star Posts.

"What is this supposed to do, sir?" St. John asked.

"Silent Apprentice!" Naugus ordered. "For years, I know of another dimension… Two in fact! One named Moebius, a world where the good are bad and the bad are good!"

"And the other one?" St. John asked.

"Solaris…" Naugus said. "A world covered in water, has a princess who guards Emeralds and and pyrokinesis…"

"And you plan to do what with these worlds?" St. John asked.

"I have connected Mobius with Moebius and Solaris!" Naugus yelled. "Now travel between this trio of worlds will be easier! I, therefore, summon the rulers of both worlds to be by my side!" The room shook. Glass bottle fell off shelves and shattered on the floor.

"You've gone done it now, mate!" St. John yelled, while Naugus laughed. The shaking stopped. Out of the portal came a purple cat and green hedgehog.

* * *

 **This Season will include More Egg Bosses, More Naugus, More Characters, More Villains, More Sonally, MORE EVERYTHING! And Less Eggman.**

 **Don't forget to Follow, Favourtie and Review.**


	22. S2E2 Storm Before the Fight

Castle Acorn, Naugus' Room

The purple cat and green hedgehog were fighting each other, making a mess. Naugus and St. John were hiding under a table.

"See what you've done, mate?" St. John asked. "You've doomed us all! That cat is burning everything!" Indeed, the purple cat was controlling fire, being gifted with the pyrokinesis. While it seemed St. John was scared, Naugus wasn't. He had a big smile on his face.

"Don't you see?" Naugus yelled. "They'll destroy the city if no one stops them from fighting! And the only one who can stop them is me! Once use my magic to defeat them and repair the city, King Acorn will have no choice but hand be the crown!" There was a knock on the door.

"Everything alright in there, Naugus?" Elias asked, from the other side. he opened the door and the cat and hedgehog rushed out, still fighting! Naugus and St. John ran out.

"I was checking for other dimension…" Naugus said. "I was found by these two so they opened a portal to fight me but they went insane in the progress! The dimension travel must have corrupted their minds!" The cat and hedgehog ran out of the castle.

* * *

Mobotropolis Park

As Bean and Bark were making their escape, they were caught into a cartoon fight cloud. The cloud moved nearer the centre of the park, until it met Sonic and Sally.

"We can't have one moment, can we?" Sonic yelled, running toward the cloud, kicking everyone out. Everyone stopped fighting.

"Ok, now that we've all stopped fighting…" Sonic said, with Sally walking over. "Explain!"

"You see, Bark and I were having a lovely walk down the park, after a failed mission, when suddenly, we were caught in a cloud of fight!" Bean explained.

"Right, now for you two," Sally said. The cat spoke first.  
"I am Blaze the Cat, I am the princess of a world named Solaris and I guard the gems named the Sol Emeralds. For the last few months, my world has been at war with Moebius, another world. Moebius found us and planned to take over so I fought their king."

"Which is me," the green hedgehog said, who looked like Sonic. "Name's Scourge and I took over my entire planet by myself. So I decided to travel to other dimensions and take them over. My first stop: this little kitty's world! I offer that she could be my queen of the universe!"

"I want nothing to do with your greedy little plans!" Blaze said. A red fox ran over.

"Bean, Bark, what's taking you so long?" the fox said. She paused when she saw Sonic. "Blue, long time no see! How's little Tails?"

"Who's she?" Sally asked.

"Fiona Fox, an old girlfriend of mine, who made me and Tails fight over her…" Sonic explained. "Broke up after we found she was working with the Destructix. Biggest mistake I made: trusting her."

"You don't mean that, do you, blue?" Fiona said, putting her finger on his chin. "You still have feelings for me…"

"No," Sonic said. "But I see you left the Destructix and joined the circus!" He pointed at Bean and Bark. "And since you're working with those guys, who's hired you?"

"Can't say, blue," Fiona said. Suddenly, a metal pod fell from the sky, landing right near them. A screen was just above the door. On the screen was Dimitri.

"But I can say," Dimitri said.

"You!" Sally said. "You're the one who trying to steal the Master Emerald from Knuckles!"

"Hello there, Mr. Big Boss Man in a Fishbowl!" Bean said.

"What are you doing here, Bubbles?" Sonic asked.

"I knew these fools would mess up!" Dimitri explained. "So I decided to send some of my own men! Two Kommissars, who I once lost!" The screen went black, as the door of the pod opened.

"Fresh meat to soften my fist on!" Scourge laughed. Out of the pod stepped Silver and Gold.

"We are never taking mode of transportation again!" Silver said, almost throwing up.

"Not you two again!" Sonic said.

"Yeah! We're back!" Gold said, trying to sound confident but failing.

"I'm assuming you're the bad guys," Scourge said.

"Correct you are, mean green!" Bean said.

"How bout we join forces so we can get rid of this kitty and the other two?" Scourge suggested.

"Sounds good," Fiona said. "But it depends what the Kommissars say…" Fiona saw that Silver had disappeared. "Gold, where is your other Kommissar?" They looked and saw Silver with Blaze.

"H… H… Hey," Silver said, blushing madly, swinging back and forward and acting shy.

"Get back over here, Silver!" Gold yelled. "Since Silver is lovestruck, I'll lead us! And I say, we join forces and attack!" Bean, Bark, Fiona and Scourge got ready attack. Bark pulled Silver back towards them and slapped him back to his senses.

"I guess because of what they're doing, we should join!" Sally suggested.

"Alright," Blaze said. "Good to meet some people who aren't trying to take over the universe!"

"Freedom Fighters, attack!" Sonic ordered, heading straight for Scourge.

"You're outnumbered, blue!" Scourge said.

"I took out a whole armada on my own!" Sonic said. Fiona, Bean and Bark attacked Sally.

"Give it up, Fiona!" Sally said. "I defeated Kodos on my own! You three are nothing compared to him!"

"But that was one guy!" Fiona said. "You keep watch of one, but not three!" Suddenly, Bark punched Sally from behind. Gold and Blaze were fighting, with Silver trying to calm both down.

"Can't we just stop fighting?" Silver begged. "Gold, we're not even the bad guys!"

"Then why are you with them?" Blaze asked, kicking him.

"We're just trying to get back home!" Silver said. "Dimitri said he would help us!" Blaze and Gold stopped fighting.

"You just reminded me…" Blaze said. "I have no way to get back home… And I refuse to join the evil team you're working with!"

"This battle is getting pretty hectic!" Gold said. "How bout we get out of here. I saw a coffee shop on the flight here!"

"Don't remind me of that flight…" Silver said, nearly throwing up as the three ran away. Sally defeated Fiona, Bean and Bark, making them run away. Once Scourge saw he was on his own, he ran away with Fiona and the others.

"Where did Blaze go?" Sally asked.

"She probably defeated those two freaks and decided to look around." Sonic said.

"Ok, listen, I need to go get ready for my dad's party tonight!" Sally said. "See you then?"

"You can count on it, Sal!" Sonic said.


	23. S2E3 Tails' Torture

Casino Night Zone

Lord Hood and Fang the Sniper walked in. They were greeted by Mogul.

"Greetings, Gentlemen," Mogul said. "Welcome to…"

"Cut the introduction short, Mogul!" Fang said.

"I thought you were going on that long journey with the Destructix, Fang," Mogul said.

"That all changed when a ditched those losers for this new job!" Fang said. "Speaking of which," He whispered into Mogul's ear. "Egg."

"Follow me," Mogul said, taking them out back.

* * *

Warehouse behind Casino Night Zone

Mogul, Hood and Fang walked in. Lien-Da and Clove were already there. The house was empty, besides a chair in the middle, chairs for Lien-Da and Clove. There was also a table with a electrocardiograph machine (the machine which checks if your heart's still pumping) and a defibrillator.

"Did my things come?" Hood asked. Clove pointed to box. Hood opened in and found a bunch of different kind of medieval torture!

"Lien-Da also brought some of her own stuff!" Clove said. "I had to leave Cassia back at the base for this!"

"Well, I better let you do your thing here!" Mogul said, walking out. "If you need me, I'll be running the Casino." After Mogul left, Axel walked in with Tails.

"Wonderful, everyone's here!" Lien-Da said. Axel sat Tails on the chair in the middle as Hood tied him to it.

"Where am I?" Tails asked, scared. "What are you going to do to me?"

"You'll find out," Lien-Da said. "Alright, I'm in charge here. Since that mercenary group and those Kommissars failed to kidnap the princess and the blue hero, I guess we have to make-do. An anonymous source told that this young fox considers Rouge the Bat as an older sister and she usually visits him. Is this correct, fox? And don't you dare lie!"

Tails looked over at Hood, who was polishing a mace.

"Yes…" Tails gulped. Clove started attaching the electrocardiogram machine to him.

"Right, then," Lien-Da said. "Axel and Fang will go to the castle and find a good spot of sniping, since she will be at the King's party, meanwhile, Hood and Clove are going to get some information from the kid on what this Rouge looks like because if he doesn't…" She looked at Tails. "Then we're playing a pain game!" Lien-Da took a seat to watch. Axel and Fang headed out in Axel's Egg Monster and drove out.

* * *

Castle Acorn

Everyone was enjoying the party. But Sonic couldn't help but feel something was missing. Sally walked up to him.

"What's wrong?" Sally asked.

"It's Tails…" Sonic said. "He's hasn't arrived yet." Rouge overheard them talking and walked over.

"I'm sure he'll show up," Rouge said. "Me and him are like siblings. I know he'll come!"

* * *

Warehouse

"Ok, Axel will call us when he's in position," Clove said. "In the meantime, let's start."

"Let's start with one of my favourites!" Hood said, picking up the mace. "Simple but that's one of the best things about it!"

"Aren't you supposed to let me talk first?" Tails asked.

"I say we give you a taste of your punishment if you don't work with us," Hood said, hitting Tails with the mace. He stopped to allow the fox to speak.

"What does the bat look like?" Clove asked.

"Well she's a bat, you b-" Tails said, before Hood hit him two times.

"One for the obvious, unhelpful information that will already know, Omochao," Hood said, giving Tails a new nickname. "And two for the language!" Clove got a call from Axel.  
"We're in position." Axel said from the phone. "Fang got his rifle. There are tons of female bats here!"

"What colour is her fur?" Clove asked Tails.

"Why do you need to know that?" Tails asked, stalling and not wanting to hurt a friend so close to him. Hood put a metal pole in a fire until it went bright red. He walked over to Tails' tails and put the red hot bit on Tails' right tail. Tails screamed in pain. Hood took it off to allow Tails to speak.

"White!" Tails cried out. "White! White!"

"White fur," Clove said into the phone.

"We see lots of whites, mate. Bunch of them smoking." Fang said. "We need more info!"

"What else do you know?" Clove asked. "Is she a smoker?" She looked at Lien-Da, who was lighting a cigarette.

"Er…" Tails stalled. Looked in his box for something that wouldn't kill the fox. Clove sighed. She opened her box of modern tortures and got out a generator. She plugged it in and set the volts to something painful but not fatal. She got two crocodile clips and attached them to Tails' tails, giving him a shock!

"No!" Tails screamed in pain.

"She doesn't smoke…" Clove said. "What else, fox boy?"

* * *

Mobotropolis, Coffee Shop

Silver, Gold and Blaze were all having a coffee, sitting outside the shop. Silver and Gold explained why they were working for the Dark Legion.

"They said that if we help them, they'll help us get back to our time period," Silver said.

"Though the last time they tried, it didn't work out so well." Gold admitted.

"Then why don't we work together?" Blaze suggested. "If they're just using you two, and not allowing you to get back, we could help each other. We're both far away from our homes so it only makes sense."

"Sure," Silver said, looking into space. He was just happy he got to work with Blaze. Gold's phone rang and she picked it up.

"Hello?" Gold said. She heard a scream from the other side.

"So she flirts with men, eh?" Hood said in the background.

"Lien-Da here!" Lien-Da said. "I want you and pothead at the warehouse! I've got a mission for you!"

"That's nice!" Gold said. "Unless Dimitri can create a working time machine, tell him we quit!" She hung up.

* * *

Outside Castle Acorn

"We've got a image of the bat!" Fang said. He aimed at Rouge, who was flirting with Shadow and fired. There were screams coming from the castle. Axel and Fang ran to the Egg Monster and drove away.

* * *

Warehouse

Hood untied Tails from the chair. Tails had been badly beaten. Hood guided Tails outside to throw him in the dumpster. Lien-Da walked up to Clove.

"I want you to get Silver and Gold!" Lien-Da said. "Both Kommissars have gone rouge! Once you have them, send them to me!"


	24. S2E4 Party Aftermath Pt1

Mobotropolis, Hospital

Rouge was lying on the bed, sleeping. Shadow was standing besides her. Sonic and Sally walked up.

"Is… is she… ok?" Sally asked.

"The bullet only hit her wing," Shadow said. "She'll recover."

"That's good." Sonic said.

"But, when whoever wanted her dead finds out she's alive," Shadow said. "They will attack again!"

"Why would anyone want to kill Rouge?" Sally asked.

"When Rouge was doing some flying, she found something interesting," Shadow explained. "It was the remains of the Egg Heart, along with the Egg Mobile, but Robotnik was nowhere to be seen! Rouge hasn't had the time to tell us where the machines were, but she must of been seen by an Egg Boss or Egg Soldier."

"So Eggman could still be alive?" Sonic said.

"Yes," Shadow said. "Omega connected to the Eggnet and it seems that none of the Egg Bosses have found him yet, meaning he's stranded with no food, water or weapons. If we find him, we can finish him off and completely end the Egg Army!"

"But Dimitri will still lead the Egg Army, albeit, under the name Dark Legion!" Sally said.

"If one two echidnas can defeat the Dark Legion on Angel Island, then GUN can end the Dark Legion!" Shadow said, walking out.

* * *

Outside the Hospital

Silver and Gold were hiding behind a tree, watching Shadow exit the building. Silver wrote on a piece of paper.

"Are you sure this will work?" Gold asked. "Aren't we changing the past by not working with Dark Legion?"

"I've come to realize that you can't change the past." Silver said. "Everything we do, won't change anything. The world's destined to be destroyed and we're destined to betray the Dark Legion and help the others!"

" _Nothing is destined, Silver,"_ Gold told Silver, through _telepathy. "If things are destined, give me some examples."_

"Ok," Silver said, carrying on writing. "It is destined that the grass is green, it is destined we shall all die one day and it is destined that Blaze and I will very happy together…" Silver's face went bright red. Gold laughed.

" _Aww… Silver has a crush!"_ Gold laughed.

"Shut up," Silver said, still red. He turned the letter into a paper airplane and threw it at Shadow. "We need to get back to Blaze." Silver ran off. Gold followed.

" _Just so you can look at her beautiful face, again?"_ Gold teased.

Shadow saw the plane and grabbed it. He opened it up and read the note.

"There is a secret entrance round back of Sky Sanctuary Zone, if you want to surprize the Dark Legion," Shadow read out. "Also, the Egg Heart is just north of Soumerca." Shadow looked around to see who threw the note but couldn't see anyone.

* * *

Behind Casino Night Zone

Tails climbed out of the bin where he was left. He was covered in dirt and rubbish, along with blood and bruises. He saw two shadows. One of female Mobian, other a big bucky make Mobian. He couldn't make out who they were or what race. Tails sneaked up to them. It was Clove and Axel.

"We're doing this one together!" Clove said, getting in the Egg Monster. "We need to capture the two rogue Kommissars and hand them over to Lien-Da so she can torture them!"

* * *

Castle Acorn

Naugus and St. John were speaking to the King and Elias about the other world problem.

"I was merely doing my magic, when suddenly, a portal from two other worlds opens up and out comes the leaders of both of them!" Naugus lied.

"I was there, mate," St. John added. "I saw the whole thing!"

"Then it appears that both worlds seem to want to start a war with us!" the King said.

"Father, that is not such a good idea…" Elias said.

"Silence, my boy!" the King yelled. "I shall order my guard to arrest a purple cat with can create fire and a hedgehog who looks like Sonic only green!"

"Wonderful choice, sire!" Naugus laughed, walking out with St. John. They started talking when they knew they couldn't be seen.

"Did the king seem… not himself, today?" St John asked. "Or was it just me?"  
"Don't know why you'd think that," Naugus laughed. "It's not like I used my magic to manipulate his mind or anything." St John laughed with him. Unknow to all of them, Blaze watched the whole talk with the king through the window.

* * *

Mobotropolis Park

Sonic decided to try again to confess his love with Sally.

"Sally, when I'm with you, I feel faster, stronger and as if anything is possible!" Sonic said. "There's just one thing I've really wanted to get off my chest and this is…" Suddenly, he was hit by a green blur! It was Scourge.

"You again?" Sally yelled, getting her ring blades. Bombs flew from above, with Bean jumping down from a tree. Bark jumped out of a bush and grabbed Sonic's legs, holding the blue hedgehog upside down. Fiona kicked Sally from behind, making her fall.

"Just hanging out, blue?" Scourge laughed. "Hope you don't mind if we interrupt!"

 **To Be Continued...**


	25. S2E5 Party Aftermath Pt2

Mobotropolis Park

"Scourge!" Sonic said. "What do you want?"

"I decided to join these guys on the road!" Scourge said, pointing at Bean, Bark and Fiona. Fiona had Sally pinned down. Sonic was still being held by Bark.

"Doesn't answer my question," Sonic said.

"I'm getting to that!" Scourge said. "Dimitri wants both you to be sent to Lien-Da at the warehouse!"

"So you're working with him now?" Sally said.

"Blaze said you're a king," Sonic said. "You've been demoted to a lowlife crook!"

"Watch your mouth, blue!" Scourge said.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Sonic said. "You weren't demoted, you were always one!" Scourge grabbed Sonic off Bark and threw him to the ground. Sonic saw his chance, spin dashed into Fiona and helped Sally up.

"Let's get out of here, Sal," Sonic said. "These guys are worth a beat up!" Scourge homing attacked Sonic.

"Not worth fighting?" Scourge said, throwing his arms at Sonic, who dodge each attack. "I'm your equal! I'm you from another world! Main difference: I took over the planet on my own!" Scourge kicked Sonic in the stomach. "Oh wait, that makes me superior than you!" Bean threw some bombs on the blue hedgehog who was already down, but the bombs flew back and hit him instead.

"Bombs! Why are you betraying me?" Bean asked. Fiona ran towards Sally but was blocked by a wall of fire.

"What is this?" Fiona yelled. Blaze ran over to her and punched her in the face.

"Blaze!" Sally said.

"These guys aren't your problem." Blaze said. "They're ours!"

"Ours?" Sally asked. Silver flew down, throwing bombs back at Bean and Bark. Gold was reading the mind of the mercenaries and telling Silver where to avoid attacks.

"How did you get…" Sonic started asking.

"Two Kommissars to help?" Blaze said. "By convincing them that the Dark Legion wouldn't help them."

"It's no use!" Silver said, using his powers to pick up Bean and Bark.

"Well done, Silver!" Gold said. Blaze picked up Fiona.

"We can take them to Detention Center," Sally said.

"Forgetting someone?" Scourge said, running towards them. Sonic got up.

"Bring it on!" he laughed.

* * *

Soumerca Forest

Eggman walked through the forest. He heard the sound of GUN vehicles in the area. He knew they were after him. If they found him, it was game over.

"I hate that hedgehog," Eggman said. He saw lights of a car coming towards him. They must have heard him. The truck stopped next to him. Two Egg Soldiers got out and bowed. A mobian in a robotic suit got out next to and bowed before Eggman.

"Your excellency!" the mobian said. The voice was deep and robotic. "You are alive!"

"Of course I am!" Eggman said. "And you are?"

"Egg Boss Thunderbolt, sire!" the mobian said. "I'm a huge fan of your work!"

"I don't remember having an Egg Boss in the area," Eggman said, getting into the car. "And it's about time an Egg Boss shows me respect!"

"OMG, Dr. Robotnik got into my car! Just listen to me fangirl!" Thunderbolt squealed (still in the deep voice), getting in the car. "Ahem, anyways, we were conquered by one of the other Egg Armies near here. I was a huge fan of your work so they made me Egg Boss!"

"I like you already, Thunderbolt!" Eggman laughed. "Now then, shall we head to your Egg Army Base? I have plans I want to upload to the Eggnet and inform A.D.A.M. about!"

* * *

Mobotropolis Park

Sonic and Blaze were fighting Scourge while Sally, Silver and Gold carried Bean, Bark and Fiona to the Detention Center.

"You've caused destruction and chaos to my world!" Blaze yelled, turning into a fire tornado and attacking Scourge. "And you're going to do the same to this one!"

"And who's going to stop me?" Scourge yelled, grabbing Blaze from the tornado. "You, little kitty?"

"Yes and me!" Sonic said, homing attacking Scourge, freeing Blaze. Blaze kicked Scourge between the legs, sending him dropping down in pain.

"Keep him in your Detention Centre until I can reach No-Zone Cops," Blaze said. The other three returned.

"See you made short work of him," Silver said.

"Come on, we can't be wasting time!" Blaze said, running off, with Silver and Gold following. Sonic walked over to Sally.

"So, you were saying?" Sally said. "And get to the point before Bean and Bark escape and attack us."

"I like you," Sonic said, putting his arm on Sal's shoulder. "More than a friend." Sally smiled, with tears in her eyes. Since when Sonic tried to tell her, she knew what he was going to. She leaned in and kissed him.

* * *

Soumerca, Egg Army Base

Eggman was on the main computer, trying to get on the Eggnet. Thunderbolt walked over.

"Everything ok?" she asked.

"Blasted thing won't connect to the Eggnet!" Eggman said. "A.D.A.M. needs to know my plan!"

"I forgot to mention something," Thunderbolt said, nervously.

"What?"

"Because we're a new base, we haven't connected to the Eggnet yet!" Thunderbolt explained. "But we do have a ship! Closest Egg Army Base from here is Northamer. But you'll have to get deal with Wolf Pack spotting, as I'm guessing you want to keep a low profile."

"I suppose," Eggman said. He got up the internet and had a image of two mercenaries. Under the pictures were the names 'Sleet' and 'Dingo.' "I want you to hire these two!"

"What for?" Thunderbolt asked.

"Using my ships will be a dead give away that I'm alive!" Eggman explained. "These two have their own ship, which I can ride in while I'm waiting for the chance for a surprise attack!"


	26. S2E6 A Council is What We Need

Sky Patrol

Sonic, Sally, Rotor and Nicole were watching the news.

"There has been much talk of replacing the current King after reports of him trying to pass laws which could hinder us and making rash decisions." the newswoman said, outside Castle Acorn. "Many have said that the King has been losing it in his old age. We have Walter Naugus, the royal wizard, here to speak his thoughts on the matter."

"Well, I can't say my thoughts, after all, I want to keep my job," Naugus said.

"Sir, you can say anything you want. No one can fire you based on your opinions and that is law." the newswoman said.

"Unless, of course, old Max changes it," Naugus said. "I think we such put the old man down… to retirement of course. I'm not committing treason!"

"Do you think the Acorn family should carry being the royal family, or should someone else take place as ruler. If so, who do you think?" the newswoman asked.

"Can I myself?" Naugus laughed. "In all seriousness, if the King can't make decisions, someone has to for him. As for who that should be, I don't know." Sally turned off the TV.

"You ok, Sal?" Sonic asked.

"I'm fine." Sally said. "It's just… I know daddy. He wouldn't make rash decisions. I think Naugus is up to something…"

"Has anyone seen Tails lately?" Rotor asked. "He's been missing for a while now."

"No, sadly" Nicole said. They then heard noise coming from outside. They stepped out of the ship.

* * *

Outside Sky Patrol

Axel and Clove were in the Egg Monster, throwing bombs and shooting.

"Silver, Gold!" Clove yelled. "Get out here, unless you want these people killed!" Sonic homing attacked the Egg Monster, tipping it over. Clove and Axel rolled out, along with Tails, who had hidden himself in one of the boxes on the back of the vehicle.

"Tails?" Sonic said, running over to him.

"When did the kid get in there?" Clove asked. She saw Sally with ring blades chasing her. Rotor and Nicole went after Axel.

"Where were you, bud?" Sonic asked.

"They… they tortured me to tell them what Rouge looked like so they could kill her…" Tails coughed. "Is she…"

"She's fine," Sonic said. He stood up. "You two!" He pointed to the Egg Bosses. He ran after them and spin dashed into Axel's back, knocking him down. He grabbed Clove's horns.

"I want both of you to stay far away from my little buddy!" Sonic said, throwing her on the ground. "And if any of you two go near him ever again, I will hunt both of you down and make sure you won't harm anyone else ever again! Who else was part of this?"

"We were given the order by Lien-Da, Hood did most of the torturing and Fang the Sniper was also involved!" Clove explained. She helped Axel up and ran for their lives. Nicole was checking to see if Tails was injured. He seemed to have recovered most of his injuries.

* * *

Sky Patrol

The Freedom Fighters decided to go back to the whole king problem.

"I have an idea how to fix this problem without replacing the king," Nicole said. "A council! We get people to sign up for a place and then the public can vote who they want on the council and the King will lead it!"

"Great idea, Nicole," Sally said. "How bout we have 7 people on the council along with my father."

"So each person represents a Chaos Emerald and the king is the Master Emerald?" Tails asked.

"Yeah," Sally said. "I'll tell daddy the great idea!" She walked to the main computer.

* * *

Later that day, Mobotropolis

Tails, Nicole and Sally had set up a stand where people sign up to have a chance to be apart of the council, while Sonic and Rotor advertised it, after the getting the King's permission, of course. There was a huge crowd around the stand, lots of noise to be had. Naugus pushed passed everyone to get to the front.

"What is the meaning this?" He asked.

"We thought of a better way for laws to be passed in this kingdom," Sally explained. "A council which the public will vote for!" Naugus smiled. A vote from the people was what he needed. But no one has attacked the city yet to make him a 'hero.' Scourge was supposed to do it but, of course, Sonic dealt with that.

"Well then," Naugus chuckled. "I'm signing up!" He grabbed the pen and was about to add his name but Sonic moved the paper away.

"Yeah right," Sonic said. "We made a rule where you can't sign up if you've ever committed treason! Which you have!"

"When will the council open?" Naugus asked.

"Once the people have voted who they want so it'll be a few months," Tails said. Naugus walked away.

" _Seems I may have a time limit to when I can active my plan,"_ Naugus thought.

* * *

Northamer, Egg Army Base

A ship crash landed. Egg Soldiers were surrounding it, pointing their guns. The door opened and out stepped Eggman, followed by Sleet and Dingo, two hired bounty hunters.

"I thought you could drive your own ship!" Eggman said.

"We can!" Sleet said. "It's just we were shot down by the Wolf Pack!"

"No matter!" Eggman said. "Egg Bosses, Clove, Cassia. Get out here NOW!" Cassia ran out.

"Right here, Doc Robotnik!" Cassia said.

"Where's your sister?" Eggman asked.

"Out," Cassia said. "Dimitri and Lien-Da ordered her to arrive at Mogul's Casino for a mission I was left in charge. And then we were attacked by Lupe and the Wolf Pack!"

"I need the Eggnet to contact A.D.A.M.!" Eggman said. "And I can't allow the Wolf Pack to see me!"

"About the Eggnet…" Cassia said. "The Wolf Pack found the wires and…" Eggman sighed.

"I'll take one of the Egg Tanks and run over the Wolf Pack village with an army of them!" Eggman said. "Where's the nearest Egg Boss which I can get to with said tank?"

"Lord Hood in Avalon!" Cassia said.

"May we join in the running over of the Wolf Pack?" Sleet asked. "I want to get my own back at them!"


	27. S2E7 Dark Legion Attack Pt1

Northamer, Egg Army Base

Eggman got into his tank. Sleet and Dingo followed. Cassia walked up to them.

"You sure this will work?" Cassia asked. "I mean, I'm not doubting your power but…"

"But nothing!" Eggman yelled, grabbing her. "The Wolf Pack will become nothing but rubble when I'm done and out of here!" He dropped her and drove off, being followed by a bunch of tanks.

* * *

Angel Island, Shrine Isle

Knuckles was sitting on the Master Emerald, guarding it. He looked up and saw a GUN ship fly over head.

* * *

Launch Base Zone

The ship landed. Shadow, Omega and a bunch of GUN troops and robots stepped out.

"Right, meat-bags and inferior robots," Omega said. "We are about to attack the headquarter of the Dark Legion, who are currently commanding the Egg Army!"

"We got a note saying something about an entrance round back of their base which we can enter and then ambush!" Shadow said.

"What do you think you're doing here?" Knuckles asked, walking up to them, followed by Julie-Su and a female Pika with a golden robot. "I don't want anyone on my island. Begone!"

"We're here to help you, echidna!" Shadow said. "We're about to defeat the Dark Legion once and for all."

"We can do it ourselves," Knuckles said.

"You sure on that, Knuckles?" the pika asked. "They are quite strong!"

"And you are?" Shadow asked.

"Relic the Pika," the pika said. She pointed to the robot. "And this is Fixit."

"How can I help you?" Fixit asked.

"How did they get here?" Shadow asked.

"When Angel Island crashed when Robotnik took off with Master Emerald," Julie said. "She came here by boat to do research."

"So you let a guest come on here, but you aren't letting us?" Shadow asked.

"She has no way of getting off!" Knuckles said.

"You're going to need all the help you can get if you're facing the Dark Legion!" a voice said. Silver stepped out of the bush, followed by Gold and Blaze. "We need to work fast and as a team! If we don't, we might as well consider ourselves dead! So, guardian, you're working with GUN, if you like it or not!"

* * *

Sky Sanctuary Zone, Landing Pad

Dimitri and Kragok waited for a ship to land. Out stepped Lien-Da.

"The Egg Bosses are all under order," Lien-Da said. "No one is stepping out of line!"

"Good, good," Dimitri said. "What of the two rouge Kommissors?"

"They are on the island," Lien-Da said. "They used one of ships to get back here." An echidna scientist ran out. He wore a lab coat and small purple glasses.

"Grandmaster Dimitri, our spies have word that the guardian has left Shrine Isle!" the scientist said. "I have sent a team of Egg Flappers to bring the Emerald to us!"

"Perfect!" Dimitri said. "How long will it until it gets here, Aulus?"

"Not long!" Aulus said.

"What would make the guardian leave his post?" Kragok asked. "He wouldn't dare leave it unguarded, would he?"

* * *

Red Mountain Zone

Knuckles, Julie, Relic, Fixit, Shadow, Omega, Silver, Blaze and Gold were making their way to Shrine Isle.

"Around Mobius, the Dark Legion has planted and hidden machines in each area!" Gold explained. "These machine will steal the minds of the people around it and store it a database, ready to be deleted!"

"How do you know this?" Shadow asked.

"They read it from the Kommissar File on the Eggnet!" Blaze said. "I only helping them because they helped me defeat Scourge."

"Why aren't Sonic, Sally and the rest of the Freedom Fighters in on this?" Julie asked.

"They're busy creating a council," Silver said.

* * *

Shrine Isle

As they walked along the bridge, Knuckles noticed the Master Emerald was missing.

"Where is it?" Knuckles yelled, searching everywhere.

"Why did you leave it unguarded?" Blaze asked. "I'm a guardian myself and I know you don't just leave the thing you need to guard lying around."

"The Dark Legion probability took it!" Silver said. "They would need large amount of energy to power something like they want to do."

"I guessing we're starting the raid early," Omega said. "I hope we are!"

"You said there's was a backdoor into the base, Shadow?" Knuckles asked, putting on his Shovel Claws and Hammer Gloves, making punches more painful. "Lead the way!"

 **To Be Continued…**

* * *

 **Bonus Story: A New Discovery Pt.1**

Sky Sanctuary Zone, Science Lab

Dr. Aulus was looking at the Master Emerald.

"Such power…" he said. "I can feel it!" He grabbed a Warp Ring.

"Let's just see it reacts…" He places the Warp Ring on top of the Emerald. Nothing happened. "Disappointing…" He went to grab it but the ring melted in his hand, burning him. He tried to let go but the Emerald wouldn't let him. He finally managed to get free, but the ring was gone and his was burnt. He reached out to a table with bandages, even though he was nowhere near it. Suddenly, a Warp Ring appeared at his reaching hand, with another one next to the bandages. Aulus reached into the Warp Ring and grabbed the bandages, and pulled his hand away from the ring. When he did, it disappeared into thin-air. He face was full of shock.

"I need to some test…" He said, wrapping the bandage round his burned hand.


	28. S2E8 Dark Legion Attack Pt2

Avalon, Egg Army Base

The Egg Tank blew a hole through the wall and drove in. Lord Hood, with a few Egg Soldiers and Pawns, walked up.

"What now?" He snapped. "First, Axel and Clove fail to get the rogue Kommissars, now I have a rouge Egg Soldier with a tank shooting down my walls!" Eggman stepped out of the tank, followed by Sleet and Dingo.

"Hood! I need your Eggnet!" Eggman ordered.

"Dr. Robotnik!" Hood gasped. "They said you were dead!"

"Well, the doctor is alive and well, as you can see here," Sleet said.

"We have no time to waste!" Eggman said. "You are connected to the Eggnet, right? I had to hire these two idiots to take me to Northamer, only find that the Eggnet was taken down there by the Wolf Pack so we ran them over!"

"I would prefer if you didn't call us idiots," Dingo said. "It hurts my feelings, you know?"

"Shut up!" Sleet ordered, slapping him across the face.

"That hurts too!" Dingo sniffed.

* * *

Back of Sky Sanctuary Zone

Knuckles smashed down the backdoor, allowing the GUN soldiers and robots to enter the Sanctuary. They shot the Dark Legion troops in the area, making the coast clear. They used the teleporter orbs to advance into Sanctuary.

"We need to capture the leaders," Shadow said.

"Grandmaster and Kommissars," Silver corrected.

"Still the leaders," Shadow said.

"You guys do that," Knuckles said. "Julie, Relic, Fixit and I will find the Master Emerald.

* * *

Higher up in the Sanctuary

"Sound the alarms!" Dimitri ordered. "We're being attacked by GUN at door 22B!" Lien-Da ran up to him.

"GUN already taken out our turrets!" she yelled. "We've lost 20% of our own base!"

"This is worse than when they all attacked the Veg-O-Fortress!" Kragok said. "And it's only a small army!"

* * *

Random Corridor

Shadow, Omega, Silver, Gold and Blaze were taking out Dark Legion soldiers, left and right. They eventually reached a dead end.

"Damn, dead end!" Shadow yelled.

"I could blow the wall up," Omega said.

"Correct, hedgehog, it is a dead end!" Kragok said, in a Bulldozer-like machine. "For all of you! I'll have great joy taking out the rogue kommissars!" He drove forward. Silver tried using his powers to keep the machine away but couldn't, as the machine was too heavy.

"It's… too… heavy," Silver said. "Need… more… ring power… in order to have any chance…" Omega ran up to the machine and tried pushing it back. He couldn't but kept trying. Shadow threw a Chaos Spear at Kragok but he dodged it. Kragok shot a laser out of his robotic hand at Shadow, sending the hedgehog flying against the wall.

"We won't go down that easily!" Blaze yelled, helping Omega push the machine back.

" _Come on, Gold, you can help somehow…"_ Gold thought to herself. " _I've got it!"_ She ran up to Shadow.

" _Create a Chaos Spear and give it to me,"_ Gold said, telepathy. Shadow did as ordered. Gold aimed at Kragok, reading his mind to know which way he would try and dodge the spear. She threw the spear to the right of Kragok. Kragok reacted anyway and moved to the right, getting hit by the spear and following off the machine, making it stop. Omega and Blaze pushed the machine backwards, until they had way to get into another room.

* * *

Science Lab

Knuckles, Julie, Relic and Fixit ran in. No one was there. Only the Master Emerald. Knuckles ran for it but was blocked by an invisible force shield.

"How are we going to that now?" Julie asked.

"You aren't," Dimitri's voice said. The wall on the other side of the force shield was torn down. Lien-Da, in an Egg Mobile, flew and grabbed the Emerald was a crane and flew away. The shield want away. The heroes tried to chase her but were blocked by a giant robotic scorpion robot with Dimitri on top (the same one from StH189 and StH190).

"It's a shame, guardian." Dimitri said. "You came so far, just to lose!"

"When I'm done with you, they'll be nothing left!" Knuckles yelled.

"Harsh threats won't get you anywhere!" Dimitri smiled. Julie aimed for Dimitri's bubble and fired, barely missing.

"We're more than just bark," Julie said. "And you know it!" Dimitri was about to say something, but caught sight of Fixit.

"A Gizoid?" He said, with fear in his voice. "No, we sent them and their creators to the Twilight Cage, thousands of years ago!"

"Them?" Relic said. "There are more of Fixit's kind?"

"Creators?" Julie said. "Who are they?"

"I can not deal with this right!" Dimitri yelled, getting away. "Lien-Da! Destroy these pests for me!" Lien-Da came back, this time, without the Emerald and a bunch of Dark Legion Soldiers.

 **To Be Continued…**

* * *

 **Bonus Story: A New Discovery Pt.2**

Hidden Palace Zone

Dr. Aulus was looking on the carving on the walls.

"Mmm… seems like there's a prayer to empower the Master Emerald even more…" he said. "And a hex to corrupt the Emerald's powers, making it so then only one can control it…" He smiled. "Nothing will stand in my way! I will soon control the Dark Legion, and soon, Mobius! But, in the meantime, Dimitri or anyone else, cannot know about the hex!" He opened a warp ring and pulled a bomb at of it. He alite it and then escaped via another warp ring.


	29. S2E9 Dark Legion Attack Pt3

Avalon, Egg Army Base

Eggman was sitting on Hood's throne, with Hood standing by his side. A.D.A.M. was in front of him.

"We gained Egg Armies in Soumerca, Artika, Midesta and the Great Blue Realm during your absence," A.D.A.M. explained. "Dimitri, who took over for you, handpicked the Egg Bosses in each region."

"I know Thunderbolt of Soumerca," Eggman said. "I assume her battle suit is Dark Legion tech?"

"No, it actually you're tech, sir," Hood said.

"Good," Eggman said. "What are the names for the others?"

"Tundra, Nephthys and Akhlut," A.D.A.M. said.

"Akhlut?" Eggman asked. "I know that name from somewhere…"

"As for your top secret plan, the Egg Fleet was scattered across Mobius!" A.D.A.M. explained. "Do you really need the whole thing?"  
"Never question me!" Eggman yelled. "I want the whole thing by the end of the week!"

"But it's Friday…" Hood said. Eggman merely looked at him.

"What about stage two?" Eggman asked.

"The weapon?" A.D.A.M. asked. "I am working on it as we speak."

"One more thing I have to ask," Eggman smiled. "Where is my dear nephew, Snively?"

* * *

Sky Sanctuary, Science Lab

Knuckles was beating up Dark Legion Soldiers, while Julie was shooting them. Relic and Fixit hide, as they weren't much of fighters. Lien-Da's Egg Mobile got out drill and flew towards Knuckles.

"You deserve everything coming to you, guardian!" Lien-Da said,dashing towards Knuckles. Knuckles punched the Mobile, destroying it, sending Lien-Da towards the other end of the room.

"So do you!" Knuckles said, running towards the giant hole Dimitri made. He glided out and attached to the wall, climbing it. Julie saw this and decided to get Relic and Fixit and make a run for it. Most of the soldiers were dead or out cold. Lien-Da got up. She got a commutator on her watch.

"The guardian is climbing up the base! I want air and turret control to shoot him down! Don't worry if you kill each other or destroy the building, just as long as he's dead!" Lien-Da ordered. "As for the others in the group, they are still in the base. Fire on sight!"

* * *

Random Corridor

Julie, Relic and Fixit kept on running. They saw dead bodies of Legion and GUN soldiers. They then ran into Shadow and the others. They explained what had happened to each other.

"We need to make our way to the top to face Dimitri and help Knuckles!" Silver said.

* * *

Top of Sky Sanctuary Zone

Dimitri, still on his machine, was waiting for Knuckles. He had placed the Master Emerald down, with Dr. Aulus observing it.

"Such a powerful gem, wouldn't you say?" Aulus asked.

"The most powerful thing known to exist on Mobius!" Dimitri said. Aulus placed his hand the Emerald, making electric bolts cover his arm.

"What are you doing?" Dimitri asked.

"Merely taking over and correcting your mistakes!" Aulus laughed. " _ **The Servants are the Seven Chaos,"**_ His body began to glow. " _ **Chaos is Power, Enriched by my…"**_ Suddenly, Dimitri shot him off the building, sending him failing. Knuckles finally reached the top.

"Dimitri, give back the Master Emerald!" Knuckles ordered.

"You wouldn't want," Dimitri said. "One of men had just placed a hex on it! Sure, I shot him off before he had the chance to finish it but still, it's there!" Dimitri walked up to it. Knuckles ran up behind and tore the tail of the mech off and hit the mech with it, sending Dimitri flying off. Julie caught him. Behind her was everyone else.

"Thought you may have need a hand." Julie said.

"The GUN soldiers arrested Lien-Da and a bunch of Legion soldiers." Shadow said. "However, Kragok and a few of them escaped. We saw their ships fly off."

"Good!" Knuckles said. "Let's get out of here!"

* * *

Under Sky Sanctuary

Aulus awoke. He looked at his hands. Both were still covered with bandages. So were his feet. However, when looking at his arm, the fur was white, not red! He stood up. He was now wearing a cape. He took his glasses off and used the lenses to look at his reflection. His pupils were yellow with black sclera. He had black markings on his face. He had a black and yellow diamond-shaped shaped mark on his forehead. He put his glasses back, smiling.

"I am…" he paused. "Not longer the weakling, Aulus! I am Dr. Finitevus!" He laughed. "The guardian has something that belongs to me… and will take it back, by force!"

 **To Be Continued...**


	30. S2E10 Dark Legion Attack Pt4

Angel Island, Launch Base Zone

Omega threw Dimitri, who was the last of the Dark Legion on island. The others escaped with Kragok or were transported to Prison Island by GUN.

"Feels good to be rid of the Dark Legion," Knuckles said.

"I can finally do my research in peace," Relic said.

"Our work here is done," Shadow said. "The Egg Army has no leader, so they should soon fall."

"What about Snively?" Silver asked. "He's been reported missing but was seen escaping."

"We shall keep an eye out," Omega said. He and Shadow and into the ship and flew off.

"You think they would invite us," Gold said.

"You three are welcome to stay here until you can find a way to get off," Julie said.

* * *

Shrine Isle

Knuckles, Julie, Relic, Fixit, Silver, Blaze and Gold walked across the bridge.

"Dimitri said something about banishing Fixit's kind to the Twilight Cage," Relic said. "Just as I thought I learned everything about this place."

They had already placed the Master Emerald back on the shrine. Knuckles saw a figure near it. He ran up to it.

"Hey, Knuckles, what's the rush?" Julie yelled. Knuckles grabbed the person near the Emerald.

"I've never seen you before. Who are you?" Knuckles asked. "And what are you doing with the Master Emerald?" The person readjusted his glasses.

"Calm down, guardian," the person laughed. "I control the Emerald's power, so I suggest you stand down!"

"What do you mean?" Knuckles yelled. The others ran up to him. The person pushed away.

"I am Dr. Finitevus!" the person laughed. "Once a scientist for the Dark Legion, a weak, simpled minded echidna named Aulus!"

"Doesn't answer Knuckles' question," Blaze yelled.

"I placed a hex on the gem, putting under my control!" Finitevus explained. "In doing so, my body transformed into this radioactive state! However, I didn't the hex, so they'll be some… side effects."

"Meaning?" Gold asked.

"The effects of the hex and be reversed!" Finitevus said. "However, only I know the prayer to reverse the effect but I made sure destroyed the ancient cravings!"

"Reverse the effect!" Julie yelled, shooting at him. Finitevus opened a warp ring, with bullets going in then he opened another aiming at them, so the bullets fired back at them. Blaze ran up to him, but he opened another warp ring, making her run into it.

"Blaze!" Silver yelled, running after her, but the ring closed.

"Do not worry," Finitevus said. "She should thank me. I sent her back to Mobotropolis. In fact, I'll do the same for you and your friend!" Warp Rings opened under Silver and Gold, and climbed up them.

"No!" Gold yelled. "We can't leave yet!"

"Coward!" Silver yelled. "Can't handle all 6 of us?" They both disappeared.

"I know I can, but I would prefer to be called a coward and succeed, than to be foolish and fail!" Finitevus said. " _ **The Servants are the Seven Chaos, Chaos is Power, Enriched by MY WILL!"**_

The Master Emerald glowed. Relic and Fixit hid, while Julie started shooting Finitevus and Knuckles swung punches at him. Water shot upwards from the Emerald, creating a wall around Finitevus, blocking attacks from Knuckles and Julie.

"What?" Knuckles questioned. Fixit scanned the Emerald, then the water.

"The Master Emerald is pure. No hex is effecting it, or evil energy for that matter." Fixit explained. "However, it seems the hex was absorbed by the water creature."

"So the Finitevus is controlling the water?" Relic asked.

"No, but the hex is. Finitevus is controlling the hex!" Fixit said.

"So yes," Relic said. "But… why water?"

"Chaos," Fixit said. "That's why." Relic was still confused. The water creature soon turned into a puddle after Knuckles punched it enough. Knuckles aimed for Finitevus but was punched by a water hand, coming out of the puddle. Finitevus opened a warp ring.

"Not what I had in mind, but my plans will succeed anyways," Finitevus said. "I shall create a world of Chaos and Disorder! Laws will be backwards, crooks will run free with those who believe in justice locked away and I shall be a god!" Finitevus walked through the ring, with the water following him. The ring soon closed. Knuckles stood there. He looked at his Emerald, making sure it was ok. Julie walked up to him.

"You ok?" she asked.

"Yeah," Knuckles said. The island rumbled. "But the island isn't! Whatever that water thing was, it must have been important!"

* * *

 **Halfway through Season 2! Now with Finitevus on the loose, Knuckles has a new enemy after taking care of the Dark Legion! However, Kragok is still at large, with Snively missing and Eggman is back in power!**


	31. S2E11 The Lynx with the Jinx

Mobotropolis, Sky Patrol

The Freedom Fighters were having a meeting.

"GUN has told us that they have taken out most of the Dark Legion on Angel Island," Sally said. "Only a small party escaped."

"So what are zee next steps we will be taking to ensure victory?" Antoine asked.

"We need to take out the remaining Egg Bosses!" Sally said.

"Which are all of them…" Nicole added.

"Besides Dimitri," Rotor said.

"Who was is, presumed, to be replaced with Kragok, who was part of the party that escaped." Nicole said.

"Egg Bosses we need to look for are Lord Hood, Axel the Water Buffalo, the Grand Battle Kukku XV, who we presumed has taken over for Dimitri, Clove and Cassia, the Pronghorn Twins, A.D.A.M., who may have also taken over instead of XV, and Conquering Storm!" Sally said.

"I say we go for Conquering first," Sonic said. "We haven't heard alot about her since Eggman's defeat! We know the others have been busy, Tails knows that more than anyone, be know nothing about her!"

"Same can be said for XV and A.D.A.M!" Rotor said.

"Here's what we'll do," Sally said. "Sonic, Tails and Amy will go over to Yurashia and fight Conquering while Rotor, Antoine and Bunnie use the Sky Patrol to hunt down XV. And Nicole will search the Internet and try and gain access to the Eggnet to find A.D.A.M."

"What about you, Sal?" Bunnie asked.

"Daddy wants me to help him to set up for a royal meeting today," Sally said. "If I could, I would help you guys but sadly, I can't because of something I can't control."

"Don't worry, Sal," Sonic smiled. "We can get the job done!"

* * *

Yurashia, Chun-nan

Rotor and the Sky Patrol dropped off Sonic, Tails and Amy. The three of them walked through the city. They notice that alot of crime had been happening, with Lynx Ninja everywhere. They reached a temple, named, Raiju Temple. They walked inside.

* * *

Raiju Temple

Conquering Storm was sitting on one of two thrones. The other one was empty. Raiju Ninja were standing all around the temple.

"So the Freedom Fighters have finally come to take me away?" Conquering smiled.

"We're not here to fight…" Amy said.

"Then why are you here?" Conquering asked. "So then you end my bit of the Egg Army? So then you can put me in a tiny cell for the rest of my days? Because, if so, you did come to fight!"

"I guess we did come to fight…" Sonic whispered to Tails.

"My clan is no laughing matter," Conquering said. "Once, there was four different clans… there are only 3 now!"

"What happened to the others?" Tails asked.

"My champion lead my clan to victory," Conquering smiled. A silhouette of a Lynx walked up to the throne. "On our mistake, there is one member of each clan that we didn't kill, as all of them had left already."

"So we asked Lien-Da, Hood, Axel and Clove to take care of the bat for us!" the owner of the silhouette said. "They did it for free as they had their own reason…"

"You!" Sonic yelled. "Lightning Lynx!"

The Lynx stepped out of the darkness and into the light, smiling.

"You will fight my champion," Conquering said. "If we win, you leave this temple and us alone, unless you want a rematch. If you win, somehow, I will, not only leave the people of the country alone until the fatman returns, if he ever does, I will banish my champion!"

Sonic and Lightning started fighting.

"I allowed you back into the clan, Lightning," Conquering yelled. "You better not let me down!" Behind one of the Ninja, a small Lynx was watching.

"So what happened to the Destructix?" Sonic asked, throwing a punch.

"Fang ran off for himself!" Lightning said. "But we replaced him. Weapon expert as well! Infact, he's got your little friends in a bit trouble there!" Sonic turned around. There was Sleuth Dawg, pinning Tails down and holding a gun to his head. Simian held Amy in place, with Predator and Flying also there. While was looking the other way, Lightning kicked him in the back of the head.

"Victory to Raiju!" Conquering laughed, clapping, leading Lightning to the other throne. The Destructix cheered, letting go of the Freedom Fighters. "As for the Freedom Fighters, get out of our sight!" Sonic, injured, walked out, with Tails and Amy helping him.

"Hey, Sonic," Lightning yelled. "You're welcome to come back for a rematch, when you learn how to fight!"

"That guy gave you guys trouble?" Sleuth laughed. The small Lynx ran after the Freedom Fighters.

* * *

Outside the Temple

The three of them walked out.

"We're not giving up that easily!" Sonic said.

"He got Raiju training!" Tails said. "He much stronger now!"

"So can beat him," Amy said. "He can do anything!" She looked at him, dreamily.

"You really think you can beat the improved Lightning so easily?" a voice asked. The small Lynx walked towards them.

"And you are?" Sonic asked.

"My name is Larry Lynx!" the Lynx said. "I've dreamed of becoming a Freedom Fighter like you guys, but those dreams were crushed when the Egg Army took over and forced me to join the Raiju Clan!"

"No they weren't!" Sonic said. "You can help us defeat the Raiju!"

"That's why I came here," Larry said. "Lightning is only more powerful because he has a powerpack on his back, making him stronger."

"I didn't see one," Tails said.

"That's because it has a cloaking device on it!" Larry explained. "Kick the device and it'll explode!"

"Thanks!" Sonic smiled, running into the temple.

* * *

Raiju Temple

"You did a good job there, Lightning," Conquering said, with Lightning sitting on the throne besides her.

"I did?" Lightning asked.

"You've more than proven yourself back into the clan!" Conquering smiled. Sonic ran in.

"Yo, Lightning," Sonic smiled. "Rematch, now, same conditions, same rewards!"

"Alright then," Lightning laughed. The fight started, however, Sonic ran around, kicking him in the back, making the powerpack exploded, sending Lightning down.

"Victory for the Freedom Fighters," Conquering said. "Lightning is, therefore, Raiju no more…"

"No!" Lightning said. "I love…"

"Do not humiliate yourself further, Lightning," Conquering said, regrettable. "Leave with your Destructix…" The Destructix grabbed Lightning, who was in tears as he was banished from his home again, and ran. Sonic walked out to greet his friends.

"Thanks for that, Larry," Sonic said. "You'd make a good Freedom Fighter!"

"Thank you," Larry laughed. "I've been told that I'm a jinx. I guess that's true, for them!"

* * *

 **Bonus Story: Battling Battle Birds Pt.1**

Sky Patrol

Rotor was driving the ship and giving orders.

"Antoine, check the radar for the Battle Birds!" Rotor ordered.

"Oui," Antoine said, running to the radar. "How do I use zee radar, again?"

"Bunnie, get the turrets ready!" Rotor ordered.

"Right away," Bunnie said. "Ah' get those turrets ready before you can say…" The ship rumbled, as if it was just grabbed by claw. The three of them felt the ship move upwards. The notice they were being moved into a larger ship. There was banging on the door, until it was blown up.

"What do we have here?" XV asked, walking in with some troops. "Non-winged creatures flying in the sky? We can't have that now!"


	32. S2E12 BOOM Baby!

Wood Zone

Sonic was running through the zone, grinding on vines, giving chase to some Egg Flappers and Spinners. Amy and Tails followed close behind.

"Here I thought our trip back from Yurashia was going to be a boring one!" Sonic laughed. "Try and keep up!" He homing attacked and destroyed a few of the robots. Amy ran faster, swing her hammer at the robots, while Tails flew higher, dropping ring bombs on the machines. Only a few bots remained. One of the Flappers got out a cannon and opened fired. Suddenly, a boomerang came out of some bushes and destroyed all the Flappers still there. Sonic heard gunfire and the last few Spinners when down. Tails and Amy walked up to Sonic.

"Wow! You were so fast, it didn't even look like you moved!" Tails cheered.

"That's my Sonic," Amy said, staring at Sonic. He was sure that she had a crush on him at this point.

"I… I didn't do anything…" Sonic said.

"Spies!" a voice yelled. A female badger walked out of the bushes, with a boomerang in her hand. "I thought I told you agents of Egg Marching Band to stay from our village!"

"Egg Marching Band?" Tails asked.

"She means Egg Army," a female bandicoot said, putting away a small gun. "Besides, you guys don't look like you're with Robotnik."

"That's because we're not," Sonic said. "We're against him, actually."

"An enemy of Robotnik is a friends of ours, aren't they, Sticks?" the bandicoot asked.

"Yeah," Sticks said, putting away the boomerang. "How bout you guys come with us to our village? The Mayor been want tourist ever since he got that statue of himself in the village centre."

"So you're name's Sticks," Amy said. "So who are you?" She pointed at the bandicoot.

"Name's Perci," the bandicoot said. "We make up the Freedom Fighters for Knothole, along with someone else. What about you three?"

"I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog," Sonic said. "And these two are Tails and Amy."

"Sonic?" Perci repeated. "You mean THE Sonic the Hedgehog, who defeated Robotnik?"

"The one and only," Sonic said.

"You inspired us and many others to become Freedom Fighters!" Sticks cheered.

"Wonderful, he needed an ego boost," Tails whispered to Amy, sarcastically. The five of them walked along, however, known to them, there were being watched by robotic bug with a camera.

* * *

?

A giant snake looked on his monitor, watching the five Freedom Fighters. He had a robotic suit, giving him arms.

"So, THE Sonic the Hedgehog decided to come to Knothole." he said. "I must get rid of him!"

"Whatever you have planned, it won't work, Lyric!" a mobian said, who was hanging upside down, over a pit of lava.

"Quite!" Lyric ordered, slithering over to him. "Dr. Robotnik is gone! No one knows where he is is what happened to him. I'll use this robotic suit to take control of his robots, take over his Egg Army Bases and that army to take over the world!"

"You mean use the very same robots which everyone knows how to defeat?" the mobian asked. "The same ones which failed Robotnik in the past?" Lyric sighed, looking annoyed. He reached for a lever, pulling it, dropping the Mobian in the lava. He laughed as he watched the victim struggle to get out. Lyric merely smiled.

* * *

Knothole Village

Sonic, Tails, Amy, Sticks and Perci walked in. They were greeted by Mayor Fink.

"Ah! Sticks, Perci!" Fink said. "You're back! And with tourists!"

"Not just any tourist," Perci said. "Sonic the Hedgehog!"

"And his friends!" Sticks added.

"Wonderful!" Fink yelled, happily. "The fact that the Hero of Mobius decided to drop by here will surely raise tourist!"

"We can't stay long," Sonic said. "We need to head back Mobotropolis to meet with Princess Sally!"

"Of course!" Fink said. "I can't stop you from leaving when there is important matters about!" They all heard a large explosion.

"Help!" Mike the Ox yelled, along with other villagers, running away from some Egg Pawns. The started shooting down the housing.

"Well, I guess we could stay for a bit longer!" Amy said, getting out her hammer, running towards the robots. Tails got out his arm blaster (from Sonic Battle) and started shooting at the Pawns, as they shot back. Sonic homing attacked the robots. Sticks threw her boomerang while Perci used her blaster to shoot the robots.

"Ha!" Sonic laughed. "Too easy!" Suddenly, he was grabbed by a green robotic arm.

"Puny Hedgehog!" the owner of the arm roared. "You risk your left for a battle you lost to begin with!" Perci tried shooting the robot, but couldn't even dent it. He swatted her away. "Now, all of Knothole will fear Crocbot, destroyer of the blue hedgehog!"

"That's nice!" Sonic smiled, spin dashing his way out and homing attacking Crocbot, endless. However, there were still lots of Egg Pawns left. Suddenly, Lyric flew over and landed.

"Not now, Lyric!" Perci yelled. "We're busy!"

"Makes my timing all the more perfect then, doesn't it?" Lyric smiled. He pressed the button on his chest. Crocbot and the Egg Pawns froze in place, until they started attacking the heroes again.

"What did you do?" Tails asked.

"The robots are under my control!" Lyric laughed. "I will leave this village… for now! However, as for the Heroes of Mobius…" Lyric shot an enerbeam at Sonic, Tails and Amy, tying them. He pressed the button again, making the disappear. "I need you out of the way! Come, my new army!" Lyric said, flying away. "You will need new upgrades!" The robots flew away.

"I do hope the others are ok," Perci said.

* * *

Mobotropolis

Sonic, Tails and Amy appeared.

"We're back!" Amy said.

"What about Sticks and Perci?" Tails asked.

"They'll be fine!" Sonic said. "Besides, the Freedom Fighters always win!"

* * *

 **Bonus Story: Battling Battle Birds Pt.2**

Veg-O-Fortress Remains

Antoine, Bunnie and Rotor were tied to a pole. Speedy, XV's son, was setting up explosions along with some of the soldiers. XV was taunting the Freedom Fighters.

"We have been ordered to blow up this whole place!" XV explained. "Destroying any machines or data that the Egg Army doesn't want you Freedom Fighters messing with!"

"Bombs are ready, sir!" Speedy said.

"Good boy!" XV laughed. "As for you three, you'll blow up with this fortress!" Unknownst to any of them, Metal Sonic, surviving his falling lava when he fought Sonic, crawled toward the Battle Birds' ship and attached himself to it. His reasoning for crawling was that his legs were burnt off.

"Set the timer for 10 minutes, Speedy," XV ordered. Speedy did as told. "Now then, where are my keys?" XV looked his his pockets and couldn't find them. Rotor noticed them on the floor and stood on them, hiding.

"Found them," Rotor whispered to Antoine.

"Stop the timer!" XV yelled, worried.

"I can't!" Speedy yelled. "You said to get one where it was impossible to turn it off!"

"Listen, I know where they are!" Rotor said.

"Then hand them over!" XV ordered.

"Nope," Rotor said. XV got on his knees.

"Please! I'll do anything!" XV begged. The Freedom Fighters smiled.

* * *

5 Minutes Later

"Ok, juggled while standing on a ball, I made you cookies, I repaired Bunnies' robotic parts, and much more!" XV yelled. "Just give me the keys!"

"Then just free us," Bunnie said. XV did as he was told. Rotor lift his foot so XV could grab the key. He ran towards the ship with his troops, unlocked the door, and ran in, with the Freedom Fighters following behind. They flew away just as the base blew up.

 **To Be Continued...**


	33. S2E13 Break-Out!

Mobotropolis

Sonic, Elias, Shadow and Rouge walked through the city. Rouge had recovered since she was shot in the wing. Sonic was telling them about Knothole.

"I'll be sure to send GUN to Knothole and stop Lyric," Elias said.

"Speaking of villains," Rouge said. "Guess who Shadow and I caught!"

"Fang the Sniper?" Sonic asked.

"Nope," Rouge said. "The Destructix!"

"We found them and arrested them on sight," Shadow said. "They're at your detention centre."

"Awesome!" Sonic yelled. "Let's just hope Naugus doesn't bust them out again."

"Legally, he can't go anywhere near the detention centre," Elias said. "We did this to make sure he can't get near his sister. And we're unsure how he freed everyone behind bars."

* * *

Detention Centre

The cells were crowded! Wendy, Scourge, Fiona, Bean, Bark, Lightning, Simian, Predator, Flying and Sleuth! There were also three unexpected member of the jail crew: Silver, Blaze and Gold!

"So, they finally turned their back on you, kitty?" Scourge asked.

"We were teleported here by a madman named Finitevus!" Blaze yelled.

"Can kitty make fire light please?" Bean asked. "It's awfully dark in here."

"Quite! All of you!" Wendy ordered. "I'm trying to use a spell to get us out of here!"

"Even them?" Fiona asked, pointing to the three heroes.

"I've got something planned for those three!" Wendy chuckled, thinking of a mind control spell.

"Shut up!" Silver yelled. "Your voice makes me want to rip off my ears!"

"I'll do it for you, kid!" Simian smiled, cracking his knuckles.

"I don't care if we're stuck in here, forever," Lightning said. "I was banished from my homeland! AGAIN! And my love was forced to reject me!"

"Ouch man!" Scourge said. "When I rule the world, I'll make sure you get back to your home! As long as you work for me!"

"We'll get revenge on blue boy with ya!" Predator smiled.

"Speaking of homelands," Blaze said. "Scourge, we need to get back to our own worlds! We're not welcomed here! Their king thinks we're threats!"

"But you are!" Gold said. "You have the power of fire and you're working with two ex-kommissors!"

"And green here will destroy us all by being an idiot!" Silver said.

"Watch it, pothead!" Scourge yelled.

"You can't do nothing to someone with Psychokinesis!" Silver said, glowing blue aura around him. Scourge banged on the glass. His cell door opened. So did everyone else's! They all looked at Wendy.

"Don't look at me, I didn't even cast a spell!" Wendy yelled. They all looked at Silver, who was still glowing.

"He must of did it!" Bean yelled. "Shiny hedgehog!"

"I guess I did…" Silver said, confused. Simian picked him up and carried Silver on his shoulder. Bark did the same to Gold and Blaze.

"Three cheers for our hero!" Sleuth yelled. "And his friends!" Everyone but Scourge and Fiona cheered.

"We're having a break out!" Lightning yelled.

"I say we raid the whole city!" Flying yelled. They all ran out, besides Scourge and Fiona.

"Look at him, you can't he didn't mean to do anything!" Fiona said. Scourge looked up. He saw a black shadow disappear!

"He didn't even do it, period!" Scourge smiled. "It was someone else!"

* * *

Mobotropolis

The villains caused terror and destruction wherever they went! Silver was trying to get them to stop but they wouldn't listen!

"Why did you release them all?" Gold asked.

"I didn't mean it!" Silver yelled. The villains soon ran into Sonic, Elias, Shadow and Rouge.

"What is the meaning of this?" Elias asked. "How do you all escape?"

"Too bad you won't live to find out!" Wendy crackled. "Destructix! Attack these fools!"

"Protect our saviors!" Lightning yelled. Bean started to throw bombs at the heroes. Elias pulled out a sword and blocked the attacks. Sonic homing attacked Simian, making him drop Silver.

"One minute, you're working with the Dark Legion, the next, you changed, and the next, you lead a bunch crooks!" Sonic yelled.

"I… I can explain!" Silver yelled. Blaze kicked Bark in the head, making him drop her and Gold.

"What do you think you're doing!" Wendy asked.

"We're not villains!" Blaze said. "We didn't mean to free you!"

"But we'll gladly put you back!" Gold said.

"No you don't!" Lighting yelled, running at her. Shadow threw a Chaos Spear at him, knocking him out! Rouge threw heart bombs at Bean and Bark, making them explode in their face.

Flying and Predator ran towards Elias but were tied up by an arrow attached to rope which was shot by a crossbow. St. John, the owner of the bow, ran towards Elias.

"You ok, my highness?" St. John asked.

"Just fine," Elias said.

"I've looked at the damage of the cells, the locks seemed to have been opened by a sword." St John explained. "Not powers from the future!" Rouge drilled kicked Wendy in the face.

"That that, b…" Rouge yelled, before being hit by Simian. But Shadow spin dashed into him, knocking him out.

"They could have put up more of a fight," Shadow said.

"The Destructix don't," Sonic said. "They just care about money,"

"Looks like Sleuth got away," Elias said. "St. John, you and your men can send these villains back!"

"Right away, sire," St. John said, walking away to get his soldiers.

"So if I didn't free them, who did?" Silver asked.

"The Chaotix are detectives," Elias said. "We get them on the case!"

* * *

Behind Castle Acorn

Scourge and Fiona were waiting. Sleuth walked up to them.

"Guess what," Sleuth said.

"Pothead didn't unlock the cells and the rest got locked up again?" Scourge said.

"You're good at guessing," Sleuth said.

"Sorry I'm late, lady and gentlemen," Naugus said, walking up to them. "I've some information I thought you'd like to hear!"

"What's in it for you?" Fiona asked.

"What I'm about to say to you will help you AND me!" Naugus said. He grabbed Scourge's shoulder. "On this world, it is law that whoever kills the king, shall become the new king!" Scourge smiled.

"That doesn't sound right," Fiona said.

"Like you would know Acorn Laws," Naugus said. "You go about commit small time crimes everyday! You wouldn't know what a law is! Anyways, the King has been getting a bit… crazy. If you kill him and become his replacement, then the people feel better about Mobius." Scourge ran off, with Fiona following. Naugus turned to Sleuth.

"I need you to do a special job for me," Naugus smiled. "Merely tell the purple cat about that the green is about to kill the king. That's it!"

"What will she do?" Sleuth asked.

"Go and stop him…" Naugus laughed. "Then I can become the greatest hero on Mobius! The people will crown me king! Do it, and I'll make you one wealthy dog!"

* * *

Battle Bird Ship

Bunnie, Rotor and Antoine made their way to there own ship to fly off. They tried not to be spotted as they flew off. Meanwhile, Metal Sonic started taking apart any robots or ships and attached the parts to himself for repairment.


	34. S2E14 Interrogation

Avalon, Hood's Castle

Eggman, Hood, A.D.A.M., Sleet and Dingo were standing on top of the castle, with the Egg Fleet over them.

"I've loaded each ship a robot design of my own," A.D.A.M. explained, getting a hologram of one on. "I call them, Egg SWATs. I designed them to be an upgrade to the Egg Pawns. Like Egg Pawns, these machines can survive any atmosphere and carry any weapon!"

"So what's the upgrade?" Eggman asked.

"Better armor, faster, has physical combat skills and has a built in teleporter gun!" A.D.A.M. explained.

"I assume it teleporters the Mobians the Egg Fleet's jail cells?" Hood asked.

"Correct," A.D.A.M. smiled. "I designed it to make you're secret weapon easier to use!"

"Wonderful!" Eggman laughed. "Now, as for Snively?"

"He was arrested by GUN!" Hood said. "The Dark Legion kicked him out their ship and GUN found him."

"Right," Eggman said. "Sleet, Dingo, I want you two to raid Prison Island and free my nephew!"

"What about the members of the Dark Legion who were captured?" Sleet asked.

"Them too!" Eggman said.

"Right away, sir," Sleet said, getting out a remote.

"I hate this part," Dingo said. Sleet shot him with the remote, turning Dingo into a helicopter and they flew.

"One thing about Egg SWATs," A.D.A.M. said. "I sent a bunch of them to Mobotropolis and ordered them to go into hiding and to use the cloaking device, the same one on your ships!"

* * *

Mobotropolis, Castle Acorn, Dining Room

Sonic, Sally, Tails, Naugus and a bunch of others were sat down, waiting. Elias ordered the Chaotix to find who helped the villains break out of their cells. Sleuth had told Blaze, Silver and Gold about Scourge's plan to kill the king. They tried to warn the king but he didn't want anything to do with them.

"We need to stop Scourge before he commits the crime!" Blaze said. Sonic and Sally walked up to them.

"What is Scourge doing?" Sonic asked.

"He's going to kill the king!" Silver said.

"Oh no!" Sally said. "Do you know when he's going to do it?"

"I heard he's planning to do this weekend!" Naugus said, reading the newspaper.

"And you're not warning my dad?" Sally asked.

"He doesn't need it," Naugus said. "St. John is here is giving him a tour round the city. He'll be there to defend our defenceless king!"

St. John walked in with a list.

"Sonic, please come with me," St. John said. Sonic walked with him.

* * *

Interrogation Room

It was a small room, with a table in the middle. Espio and Mighty were sitting on one side of the table, with a lone chair on the other side. There was a window to another room, next to a door leading to said room. Inside was Vector, Charmy and Ray. St. John stood by the door Sonic and him came through.

"Take a seat, hedgehog," Espio said. Sonic sat down. "Sonic, let's beginning. What were you doing around the time of the break out."

"I was asking Elias, Shadow and Rouge to take care of a problem back in Knothole!" Sonic said.

"Were you in the detention centre yesterday?" Mighty asked.

"Only to check if all the lock were done…"

"Aha!" Mighty yelled. "When he did that, he must have unlocked them all! Case close!"

"...after the breakout…" Sonic added.

"Case still open," Espio said. Sonic could see Vector facepalming, with Charmy and Ray laughing. "Thank you Sonic, no more questions." Sonic walked out as Blaze walked in.

"Hello! I think it's time for good cop/romantic cop." Mighty said, flipping the table so it changed to romantic dining table for two. Blaze sighed, as did Espio. "There have been rumors you are out of this world! Seeing you in person, tells me those rumors are true."

"If this some kind of pick up line to ask me on a date, I'm not interested." Blaze sighed.

"In the cells, did you see anyone mess with the locks?" Espio asked.

"There was so much happening in there, you hardly see anything!" Blaze said.

"I bet you need a rest after that mess!" Mighty said. "My place is always open!" Blaze scooted her chair away from Mighty.

"Did you at least see anyone holding a sword?" Espio said. Mighty was about to say something Espio covered up his mouth.

"No," Blaze simply said.

"Thank you Blaze, no more questions," Espio said. Blaze ran out of there before he finished the sentence. The others walked in.

"So what do we think?" Espio said. "Besides Mighty needing to get a restraining order."

"Hey!" Mighty yelled.

"Can't say for sure," Vector said. "We only have a few left so keep looking!"

* * *

Later

Naugus walked in.

"Right, Walter Naugus," Espio said. "You seem like you would have something to do with this!"

"How dare you!" Naugus yelled. "I can't even go anywhere near that place!"

"But maybe you used your magic and produced a sword spell!" Mighty said.

"No such thing as a sword spell." Naugus said. "Cutlass, now that's completely different."

"The locks weren't cut by a cutlass," St. John said. "It doesn't have the correct marks!"

"No, but it does of a ninja sword…" Espio said. He stood up! "Did you hire someone to free them?"

"What?" Naugus said. "No!"

"You're free to go!" Mighty said. Naugus and St. John walked out. Vector ran up to them.

"So?" Vector asked. "He was the last one!"

"Someone, we're not sure who," Espio said. "Hired someone from who was part of a clan who were rivals to my old clan. Uma Arachnis!"


	35. S2E15 Lyric's Return

Knothole Village

Sonic ran alongside a GUN Truck which carried Sally, Tails, Amy, Shadow, Rouge and Omega. They were followed many other trucks carrying soldiers. When they reached the village, there was Lyric, smashing Perci and Sticks against walls while Crocbot and Egg Pawns, under Lyric's control, were raiding homes and shooting people.

"We took too long!" Sonic yelled. Everyone got out of the truck.

"To be far, we had to deal with the detention center escape!" Sally said.

"So, you have returned?" Lyric laughed, throwing Perci and Sticks at them. "As you can see, this village is now mine!" Sonic clapped.

"Well done," Sonic said. "You own a pile of rubble and fire!"

"Omega, blast him!" Rouge ordered. Omega got out machine guns, rockets and missiles and fired all of them. Lyric put up a shield and stopped any harm coming to him. Amy ran over to Perci and Sticks.

"You alright?" Amy asked.

"Yeah," Perci coughed.

* * *

Avalon, Hood's Castle

"I need a robot general to lead my army," Eggman said.

"Currently contacting Crocbot, sire," A.D.A.M. said, typing on the computer. "Now this is weird…"

"What?" Hood asked, walking up to him.

"It appears we lost control of Crocbot and his army of Egg Pawns in Knothole," A.D.A.M. explained. "The controller is a machine named: 'LYRIC-LIFE-SUPPORT-SYSTEM,' and has set the rouge machines to obey a snake named Lyric!"

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Eggman asked. "Gain back control!"

"You that like it's an easy thing!" A.D.A.M. said, typing on the keyboard. "It could take days, weeks, mo… gained control! All robots in the area, destroy everything and everyone in the area!"

* * *

Knothole Village

All the robots froze in place.

"What's happening?" Lyric asked, pressing the button on his chest. The Egg Pawns aimed at him.

"Control back, once again!" Crocbot laughed. "Fire at will!" The Egg Pawns opened fired on Lyric.

"I'm dealing with this!" Lyric yelled, trying to get away but Sonic homing attacked him, making him fall over and Sally used her ring blades to stab his suit, disabling movement. Shadow walked over to Sonic.

"You really couldn't deal with this guy?" Shadow asked.

"He teleported us and his robots didn't turn!" Sonic explained.

"Yes sir," Crocbot said, into a radio. "I've just received orders to bring the overgrown snake to Hood's castle!" Egg Flappers attached magnets to Lyric and flew away with him. Crocbot started walking away.

"Not leaving, are you?" Amy asked, with her hammer in the way. The others surrounded him.

"Sorry, girl, I've got places to be!" Crocbot laughed, as an Egg Flapper with a magnet grabbed him and flew away. Perci and Sticks recovered from their injuries and helped Sonic and the others rebuilt what Lyric destroyed of the village.

"So what's going to happen to Uma?" Sally asked.

"You mean the person who freed everyone from jail?" Sonic asked. "We don't know yet. But in a few days, Scrouge is going to try and kill the king so we need to deal with that first!"

* * *

Avalon, Hood's Castle

Crocbot and Lyric were dropped off Hood's Castle, where they was met by Eggman.

"Dr. Robotnik," Lyric said, still unable to move.

"Lyric," Eggman said. A.D.A.M. walked in. "A.D.A.M., use your Nanites repair our 'friend' here." A.D.A.M. did as told.

"What do you want with me?" Lyric asked. They saw more ships landed at the docking bay.

"A.D.A.M., take Lyric to our Meeting Room." Eggman ordered. A.D.A.M. and Lyric left the room as Eggman greeted the other ships…

 **To Be Continued...**


	36. S2E16 The Egg Council

**I'm back! Finally, a new chapter. Blame Writers' Block. So I'm a little rusty so sorry if this episode isn't that great.**

* * *

Avalon, Hood's Castle, Hanger

Eggman walked over to Sleet and Dingo's ship. The two walked out.

"I assume you have them?" Eggman asked.

"Yes, sire," Sleet said. Eggman handed them a map.

"I want you two to go to a secret base in this location and wait for me!" Eggman ordered. The two walked into the ship as Snively, Dimitri and Lien-Da walked out.

"Hope the break out wasn't too painful." Eggman laughed.

"You hired the worst bounty hunters to do it!" Dimitri yelled.

"At least they got us out, grandfather," Lien-Da said.

"Lien-Da, you have promoted to Angel Island Egg Boss along with your brother!" Eggman said. "Stay here and wait for Kragok's ship to arrive to pick you up and return you home."

"Where does that leave me?" Dimitri asked.

"Go to the meeting room and wait for me," Eggman ordered. "Both of you!" The two walked away as another ship landed. Eggman walked over to Hood.

"I can't be bothered greeting all these guests!" Eggman moaned. "Hood, do it for me and tell them to meet me at the meeting room." Eggman walked out of the room. However, on platforms above the hanger, was a female Manx with a staff was listening in on Eggman's forces.

* * *

Later, Meeting Room

Eggman stood at the end of the table while the others sat around the table. A.D.A.M. was standing against the wall, along with Egg SWATs. Around the table were Dimitri, Snively, Lyric, XV, his son, Speedy, Breezie and the Iron Queen and Iron King, also known as Regina and Jun Kun.

"A.D.A.M., Egg SWATs, leave us," Eggman ordered. A.D.A.M. and the Egg SWATs left the room.

"So why did you call us all here, Doctor?" Breezie asked.

"Because I am setting up a new kind of leadership for the Eggman Army." Eggman said.

* * *

Outside the Meeting Room

The Manx was listening in on the villains from the outside.

"I plan to let the army be governed by more than one mind!" Eggman explained. "So that's why I brought you here today, my best Egg Bosses, shall now make up the Egg Council, to help me make decisions!"

"So you're giving up having complete control of your army?" Dimitri said. "My, my, Doctor. I would never have thought a control freak like you would do that!"

"That's the best thing!" Eggman laughed. "I'm not losing any control! Even if you all agree that something is best for the army, if I don't agree, it's not going to happen!"

"Doesn't that defeat the purpose of the Egg Council?" Regina asked.

"The Egg Council is merely a fancy name to make you all feel 'important.'" Eggman explained. "Your only job to give me ideas on how to run my army!"

"What would happen if you were absent again?" Snively asked.

"Then the Egg Council has full power to lead everything!" Eggman said. "Speaking of absence, those Freedom Fighters still think I'm missing! Which leads greatly into my surprize attack!"

"Surprize attack?" the Manx repeated. Suddenly, her shoulder was grabbed and pulled back. She then saw a gun being pointed at her head.

"What do we have here?" Hood, the one who grabbed her, asked. "A Freedom Fighter? A GUN Spy?" The Manx kept quiet. "Whoever you are, you've heard too much!" Two Egg SWATs walked up to them and grabbed the Manx. "To the torture chamber with her! I'll alert Dr. Robotnik!"

* * *

Later, Torture Chamber

Eggman walked in after his meeting was finished. Hood walked up to him.

"We know that the spy is named Tiara Boobowski and is the royal spy for the royal family." Hood said. Tiara was in chains, surrounded by blood.

"Get me A.D.A.M." Eggman ordered. "And tell the Egg Council they can return to their own bases besides Snively. Tell him to get onboard the Egg Fleet."

"Yes sire," Hood said, bowing down and running out of the room. Suddenly, a puddle of metal liquid appeared on the floor. A.D.A.M. soon began to raise from it.

"I believe we have a test subject for secret weapon." Eggman smiled.

"You won't get away with this," Tiara coughed. "The Egg Army will fall… You'll become nothing…"

"Egg SWATs!" A.D.A.M. ordered. "Take the girl to the test chamber!"

* * *

Test Chamber

Tiara was standing in a glass tube. A.D.A.M. was typing in commands into the computer.

"What are you going to do to me?" Tiara asked.

"The same thing that's going to happen to the rest of Mobius!" Eggman laughed. "Is it ready?"

"Yes sir," A.D.A.M. said, pressing the button. The glass tube filled up with smoke. It then opened and out stepped a robot who looked exactly like Tiara.

"It worked!" Eggman laughed. "A complete success!"

"I'll install these onto every ship." A.D.A.M. said. "What do you call them, sir?"

"Roboticizers!" Eggman laughed.

* * *

 **Question: Would you like to see my fan characters in later episodes?**


	37. S2E17 Fate, Darkness, Robotics

Mobotropolis

Sonic, Tails, Sally, Amy, Rotor, Antoine and Bunnie were running through the city, chasing Axel the Water Buffalo in his Egg Monster, who was attacking the city. Sonic ran ahead and caught up to him.

"Came back for more, huh?" Sonic chuckled.

"The Egg Army has shown mercy, hedgehog!" Axel yelled. "No longer will we show you mercy! All hail the Egg Army!" He took a right and drove straight into a mall. Sonic followed. The others stopped in front of the entrance.

"Ok, we need a plan." Sally said, bring out Nicole.

"Bunnie and I will chase after Axel!" Amy said. Nicole brought up a map of the mall.

"They're already in the food court!" Nicole said.

"Rotor and Antoine, do you think you can get people out of there?" Sally asked.

"It will be no problem, princess." Antoine said.

"Wait!" Nicole said. "There's also a robbery at the First National Ring Bank!"

"Tails and I will deal with that!" Sally said.

"Let me just get something from my workshop to help with that!" Tails said, flying off.

"Let's go! We don't have much time!" Sally ordered, with everybody running off.

* * *

Lake of Rings

Blaze sat by the lake, wondering how she was going to get back to her world and if Nauges' words about Scrouge were true, or a trap...

"Hey, Blaze!" Silver yelled, running up to her. He was followed by Gold. "We found someone who can help us!"

"What do you mean?" Blaze asked, getting up.

said that he doesn't belong in this world and is trying to get back!"

"But I belong in this time period…" Blaze said. "It's the dimension I'm stuck in!"

"Well maybe he can help with that too? Just come with us." Silver said, holding out his hand. "Please…" Blaze sighed.

"Fine," Blaze said, grabbing Silver's hand and walking off.

* * *

Mall

Sonic homing attacked Axel, who blocked it.

"Get away, hedgehog!" Axel yelled. The side of his machine was shot with some energy beams from Bunnie, who was flying towards the battle, with Amy following behind.

"We're here to help ya, sugah-hog," Bunnie said.

"Don't be too sure on that!" Axel yelled, slamming a button in front of him. His machine started shooting missiles everywhere. Bunnie dodge the missiles and pushed the machine over. Axel got out, holding a chain with a spike ball on the end, swinging it around.

"You call that a weapon?" Amy yelled, running up to him with her hammer. "This is a weapon!" She hit the ball with the hammer, sending it off course, making Axel spin around, with the ball going around him.

"That just made him harder to hit!" Sonic said. Axel let got of the chain, sending it flying. Once it stopped, it appear to have eyes and a mouth with sharp teeth. Axel stopped spinning and fell over.

"Destroy them, Egg Chain!" Axel ordered. The Egg Chain started bouncing around the area, trying to bite the heroes. Bunnie jumped back, landing next to Axel. He grabbed her leg as he got up, holding her upside down.

"How do you have these robotic?" Axel ordered. "Do you know something we don't?"

* * *

First National Ring Bank

Sally ran in, taking cover, only to see Sleuth in a mech walk, shooting down locks. The mech stopped walking, with Sleuth banging on it.

"Work you stupid thing!" Sleuth yelled. "I paid good price this so it better work!" Sally heard another mech. It was Tails, in the mech from SA2.

"Tails, is that the tornado?" Sally asked.

"Yep!" Tails said. "You're going down, Sleuth!" Sleuth's mech started working again.

"We'll see about that!" Sleuth laughed, charging towards, before the mech broke down again after Tails shot it a bit. Sally ran up and used her ring blades to cut the cockpit off the legs. The cops arrived to arrest him.

"Be warned, princess!" Sleuth yelled, being pushed into the police car. "I've heard that a green hedgehog is out to murder the king!" The car drove away, with Sally looking worried.

* * *

Alleyway

Silver, Blaze and Gold walk in.

"I don't like the look of this…" Blaze said. There, was someone in a hood, covering any identity they had.

"Are you… the ones?" He asked.

"Yeah…" Silver said. The hooded person walked up to a door at the back of a building and opened it. He walked in, with the others following. Once they were in, the door disappeared. They were in a room of nothing, but a black void of star, as if they were in the middle of space. The hooded person sat behind a table with cards on it. The cards floated up and shuffled themselves.

"Beware of a hedgehog… who was denied freedom…"

"Beware of a hedgehog… who came from another world…"

"Beware of a 'hedgehog'... who was denied his existence…"

The trio were confused.

"How is this going to help us get back home?" Gold asked. The hooded person held out the cards.

"Each pick one!"

The trio picked a card each.

"The imagine on the card tells what your future shall be…" the guy said.

Silver smiled at his. It was merely a picture of heart but that's all he needed. Blaze's was of a crown. However, Gold's was blank.

"What does this mean?" Gold asked. "It's blank!"

"Not blank…" the guy said. "Darkness, I see in your future…" He started to disappear, along with the room. Soon, Silver, Gold and Blaze appeared back in the alleyway.

"I knew we shouldn't have trusted him." Blaze said. "That told us nothing." She saw Gold was scared. "Gold, if I was you, I would pay no mind to it."

"Yeah," Silver agreed. "Besides, if anything did happen, we would be right here to help you!"

"Thanks guys," Gold said, feeling a bit better.

* * *

Mall

"This is what happens when that Eggman of yours decides to attack and have mah whole home fall on top of me!" Bunnie said, throwing Axel off her and shooting the Egg Chain, destroying it. "Ah had to get my arm and legs replaced with these machines in order to help mah self!" She grabbed Axel and threw him over the horizon.

"So you were a victim of Eggman's first attack?" Sonic asked.

"Sadly, yes," Bunnie said. "But on the bright side, it allows me to be a strong member of the Freedom Fighter!"


	38. S2E18 Naugus' Secret

Mobotropolis Park

Sonic we relaxing on the branch on a tree. However, he was awoken by the smell of a troll.

"So the reason Sleuth attacked the bank yesterday was for a Chaos Emerald hidden in the vaults?" Naugus said, walking with his apprentice, Geoffrey St. John.

"Yes sir," St. John said.

"Go over there and tell them that by order of Royal Wizard, I need it for my spells!" Naugus chuckled. St. John ran off. Sonic jumped down.

"What kind of spells?" Sonic asked.

"None of your business!" Naugus hissed.

"For all I know, you could be up to your old tricks!" Sonic said.

"Even if I was, you can't do anything about it as long as I'm the royal wizard!" Naugus laughed.

"But Sally can," Sonic said, smugly.

"Yes, you're girlfriend can do the dirty work, I'm sure of it!" Naugus said. "Was it not her that got rid of Kodos?"

"At least Kodos attacked head on and didn't lure his opponent." Sonic laughed.

"Laugh it up, Hedgehog," Naugus said. "Be detracted, you never know when Robotnik may attack again!"

"Please, I defeated the old fool back at Mt. Mobius!" Sonic said. "He hasn't been seen since! Everyone agreed that he's dead!"

"They couldn't find him or his body…" Naugus said. "For all we know, he could be camping out at one of his Egg Bosses' fortresses! How else do you think the Egg Army lasted this long!"

"Because Eggman isn't in charge anymore!" Sonic said, jokely.

"Is this just all a game to you! You think this funny?" Naugus yelled. "People have died it this war at the hands of Robotnik!"

"People have died at your hands, and we forgave you…" Sonic said, walking away. "...for some reason…"

* * *

Castle Acorn

King Acorn and his son, Elias, were looking over Mobotropolis. King Acorn sat, drinking his tea.

"Father, how long must this war continue?" Elias asked.

"It's hard to tell, son…" the King said. "It's possible it may never end as long as someone supports Robotnik's beliefs…"

* * *

Royal Wizard's Room

Naugus was throwing powder into a cauldron.

"No respect around!" Naugus snarled. "Bloody Freedom Fighters onto me… And I get throw in this dark, dusty medieval room!" Suddenly, a mini explosion came from the top of the cauldron, with smoke and foam coming out of the top. The smoke became the shape of Mammoth Mogul wearing a robe with the hood up, hiding his face.

"Ah, Mogul! Perfect timing!" Nauges chuckled.

"Is that anyway to speak to your master, apprentice?" Mogul questioned.

"You're hardly part of the Order of Ixis now!" Naugus said. "I am the only real member left!"

"I created the Order." Mogul explained. "I created the rules… I created the Ixis Magicks… I created everything… I choosed who became an Ixian and to take my side as my apprentice… the others failed… but you…"

"Yes, anyways…" Naugus said. "I was going to get my own apprentice!"

"Is that so?" Mogul said. "An apprentice cannot have an apprentice…"

"I'm no longer your apprentice, Mogul!" Naugus yelled. "You have taught me everything there is to know about the Order! I am a Ixis Master now, and I'll get my own apprentice."

"If only it worked that way!" Mogul said. "Are you forgetting the rule of two? There may only be two Ixians. A Master and apprentice!"

"Then leave the Order already!" Naugus yelled. "You've clearly shown no interest in staying here!"

"Foolish Walter…" Mogul said. "The only way to leave the Order… is leave life as well! And you are too weak to kill me! I shall live on, to make sure my mistake of creating the Order does not affect anyone, negatively…" The smoke disappeared, along with Mogul. St. John walked in.

"Naugus sir, I have it!" He said, holding up a red Chaos Emerald. Naugus grabbed it off him.

"The one from the bank…" Naugus laughed. "With this… I shall gain the people's trust!"

* * *

Sky Patrol

Sonic walked into the Sky Patrol ship and into the main room where Sally and Nicole were speaking to Rouge on the commutation system.

"Hey, Sal," Sonic said, walking in.

"Hey, Sonic," Sally said. "We have great news. GUN managed to get a list of locations where there are currently Egg Army Bases!"

"Great!" Sonic said. "How?"

"One of the member leaked some info!" Rouge said. "Some guy posted a picture of his work station on social media. Take a look."

Nicole put the picture on screen. The picture was of a 3 monitors, surrounded by snacks. Behind the monitors was map of Mobius, with the Egg Army Logo (which was just Eggman's face) over some areas, meaning there was a base there. The picture was captioned "I got a promotion. Check out my new desk. Lolz #HailRobotnik."

"Are they even taking this war seriously?" Sonic laughed.

"My guess is that even they don't know who's in charge!" Nicole said.

"Both Snively and Dimitri escaped Prison Island." Rouge said. "It could be either one of them."

"So where are these bases?" Sonic asked.

"We already knew Avalon, Efrika, Northamer and Yurashia." Nicole said.

"And according to see, new ones are Soumerca, Artika, Midesta and the Northen Ocean." Sally said. "Us and the other will attack Midesta first. Care to join us, Rouge?"

"I would love to." Rouge said. "But GUN is sending me and Team Dark to hunt the Battle Birds."


	39. S2E19 It's a Trap

Avalon, Hood's Castle, Hanger

Egg Pawns, Egg Flappers and Egg SWATs, along with the Egg Army's newest series of robots, Badniks, were being loaded it onto the Egg Fleet. Eggman walked into one of the ships followed by both Hood, A.D.A.M. and roboticized Tiara.

"This is it!" Eggman laughed. "Finally… the moment we've all been wait for! The Egg Fleet will completely destroy the capital of the Kingdom of Acorn, Mobotropolis! I can't wait! Shame that it'll be quite the long trip."

"Everything living thing in the area will also be completely roboticized!" A.D.A.M. added.

"I will not be coming back here, Hood." Eggman said. "You will once again have your tiny throne back!"

"Thank you, sire," Hood said, bowing down. He walked out of the ship before the door closed. All the ships in the hanger took off, with Eggman's flying towards the Final Fortress.

* * *

Mobotropolis, Castle Acorn

It was late at night. Scourge and Fiona were sneak in the castle courtyard.

"According to Naugus, the King is current awake, at his throne, wondering what to about the war," Fiona said.

"But what he doesn't expect is the King of Moebius to come over and become the king of Mobius as well!" Scourge said, opening a window, and climbing in, with Fiona following. They walked into the throne room, where the throne was facing the opposite direction.

"Game over, your highness!" Scourge laughed, running over to the throne. "This is my kingdom is mine now!" Scourge got out a knife and turned the throne around. But instead of the King, it was Blaze! She kicked the knife out of his hand and kicked him back. Silver and Gold walk out from behind the throne.

"How did you know?" Scrouge asked.

"The Royal Wizard somehow knew of your plan!" Blaze said. "The Freedom Fighters will be here soon."

"Naugus set us up!" Scourge yelled. "Well guess what, kitty! I'll make sure you and your friends are dead before the Freedom Fighters even arrive!" Scrooge dashed towards Blaze, knocking her into the throne.

"Get away from her!" Silver yelled, using his powers to push him away. Gold saw Fiona walking up from behind Silver with a metal pipe.

"She seems weak minded…" Gold thought to her. "Maybe I can control her…" She tried to mind control her, but couldn't do, due to her not being blacked out. However, she did give her a headache big enough to make her drop what she was doing, dropping the metal pipe.

"Silver, behind you!" Gold yelled. Silver turned around and pushed Fiona towards Scourge, who dodge her. He managed to get out a gun from his jacket.

"Wondering where I got this from?" Scourge asked, aiming at Silver. "Sleuth gave it to me before he robbed that bank!" He fired at Silver, who used his powers to stop the bullets, and shoot them back. Blaze turned into a fire tornado and tried to burn Scourge. Suddenly, Sonic bursts into the room, kicking down Scourge.

"Am I late to the party?" Sonic asked.

"Just in time," Blaze said. Soon, Sally and Tails ran in. Sally got out her ring blades while Tails got out a blaster (as seen in Sonic Battle).

"You're under arrest, Scourge and Fiona, for attempted murder against the King!" Sally yelled.

"You could hardly fight three," Sonic said. "You've got no chance against six!"

"Enough!" Scourge yelled. He homing attacked Sally, who tried to block it.

"Get him!" Blaze yelled. Silver used his powers to pull out the chandelier on the ceiling and trying to block of Scourge who dodged it and homing shot Silver against the wall.

"Stop! All of you!" Naugus yelled, who seemed to appear out of nowhere. He had his cape around his body, and St. John standing aside him. "You'll wake the King and we don't want that!"

"You said the King would be here and if I killed, I would be King!" Scourge yelled.

"You really believed that?" Sonic said.

"True, I did say that." Naugus admitted. "But, how else would I have gotten an outsider here? Behold!" Naugus held up a warp ring.

"A warp ring?" Tails said.

"What are you planning on doing with that?" Sally said.

"Scourge, Blaze, Silver, Gold, get ready to be sent away. None of you should me in this world or time period!" Naugus yelled. "Everyone hold on to something!" Naugus planted his staff into the ground and held on, as did St. John. He threw the ring and it opened to the No Zone and the Zone Jail. However, with this warp ring, it started sucking everything in, due to a spell placed on it by Naugus. Everyone grabbed onto to something, trying not to be sucked it.

"This will get rid of the invaders of our world and send them where they belong!" Naugus laughed.

"But most of them did nothing wrong!" Sally yelled. "They had were just randomly sent here!"

"Well, the time travellers weren't." Sonic said. "They came here by choice and are now stuck. But they're good people!"

"The people want these four gone!" Naugus said. "If I can do that, then maybe I can get some respect around here!"

"Hey, blue boy!" Scourge yelled, spin dashing to Sonic and hitting him. The two of them fought and tried not to be stuck in. The warp ring start glitching, changing the location! St John used his crossbow and shot Scourge, making him easily get suck in, however, not before grabbing Sonic, pulling him in. Naugus soon closed the ring. St. John ran to Fiona, putting handcuffs on her and walking to the detention center with her.

"Naugus!" Sally yelled. "We just lost Sonic! We need to go back and rescue him!"

"Can't!" Naugus said. "Who knows where he is? The whole thing went haywire!"

Suddenly, they heard an explosion from outside. They ran out to see what it was.

"Attention, people of Mobotropolis!" Eggman's voice boomed. Suddenly, the Egg Fleet, as well as Final Fortress, covered the sky as they turned off the cloaking devices. Robots were falling from the ships. Egg SWATs, which were in the city already, appear, turning off their cloaking devices. "I, Dr. Robotnik, is not dead and is very well alive! Now surrender, bow down to me and get use to being a robot!"

 **To Be Continued…**


End file.
